


Solid Ground

by adventursplorer



Series: The 100: Down to Earth series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'The 100' story - Sequel to Down to Earth --- The ark has come down. Kane and Abby are trying to impose order to their new lives without a chancellor. Clarke is doing everything in her power to break free of the grasps of the mountain men to get outside and find Bellamy and the rest of her people. Bellamy and Jones encounter an old enemy and they all try to find a way to save the captured 100. There's only one problem, who has taken them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Clarke Griffin. I was born in space. I had never felt the sun on my face or breathed real air. None of us had, until 100 of us were sent down to Earth.

Earth has brought us many obstacles, of which we've had to fight against and overcome. One obstacle I'm not sure I can get over is the obstacle of Mount Weather.

I need to escape; I need to find my people. I need to find Bellamy, he's still alive, I just know because can feel it.

I reopen my eyes and as I have for the past few days I walk over to the small circle window and look out for any sign of Monty.

Instead of a closed door, his door is now open and there is a person fully suited cleaning his room with absolutely no sign of Monty.

A sinking feeling presents itself in my stomach and I start hitting the window. Several questions run through my head and I'm not going to lie, I have assumed the worst.

I look over the room to try and find something that I could break the window with and notice my IV drip stand.

I pick it up and run at the door smashing the small window in the process. I don't hesitate to shove my hand outside the door and unlock my door.

As I take my hand out my wrist gets cut on a piece that wasn't smashed out. I briefly look at it noticing how deep it is but just drop my hand to the side while I pick up a piece of glass from the ground and grasp it tightly in my hand.

The person cleaning still hasn't noticed me, I couldn't tell if it was a women or a man but whatever they were listening to was loud enough to conceal the noise I had made.

I snuck up behind them and pulled the mask off their head revealing a dark haired girl with brown hair and a very pale face. She looked very shocked and had the look of sheer terror on her face.

"No, no" The words barley came out as a whisper as I put the piece of glass to her throat.

"Where's my friend?" I yell at her and dig the makeshift knife into her neck but she still looks shocked and it looks like she's still trying to understand what's happening.

I yell again, "Where's my friends?"

"Ok, ok. I'll take you to them! Just p-please don't hurt me." I feel her shaking below my grip and roll my eyes at her weakness.

I push her forward and she takes me down the corridor and around the bend into a darker hallway. She then reaches inside her suit slowly and I push the glass shard into her back a bit harder. "Just calm down, you don't understand! I just need this key card." She says to me and hands me the card, which I then swipe against the electric lock, opening an elevator door.

We both file into the small space and she pushes one of the buttons. She keeps nervously looking down at my arm, which is dripping blood everywhere. "Clarke, please you're injured. You're not thinking straight."

"How do you know my name?" I hiss at her pushing her back into the elevator wall holding the glass up to her neck.

"It was on your card." She cries out as I nick her neck accidentally.

"How did they find out?" I say calmly pushing her back again causing a small yelp to escape from her.

The door then opens and I shove her out first in front of me and look from side to side seeing no one around and give her a bit of leeway to lead me.

"Your people, they told us. You are their leader. Clarke please, you don't know everything yet." She pleads with me again.

We turn one final corner and end up at a sight I never have seen before; people sitting at tables with dresses and suits on, eating full on meals. The women wearing make up and from what I have read in books the men wearing what I would assume to be ties around their necks.

One of the women look at me and quite a similar look of horror to the one I was given by my hostage passes across her face before she screams and chaos breaks out amongst all the people with the words 'confinement break' being echoed across the hall.

One man in particular stands up and walks my way but my vision starts going hazy and blackens at the sides. I've lost a lot of blood, I release the girl that I was holding and let my arm holding the glass drop to my side. “Where the hell am I?" I say to myself

The girl pushes off me causing me to loose my balance and I fall onto my side finally blacking out.

BELLAMY POV:

I ran through the trees with my spear at my side away from the camp and grounders that were chasing me. I ducked down into a dip in the land and took a breather and waited for any noises that came my way.

Why couldn't we just live simple lives, why did I have to be split from Octavia again? Why couldn't see Clarke again.

Clarke... She probably thought I was dead. I saw the look of sorrow and panic on her face when I didn't run towards her, now I don't know where she is. I'll never be able to get over the fact that I might have lost her forever.

Octavia was off with Lincoln, and he was someone I knew I could trust besides our differences we've had. I know he'll look after O. One day I imagined that we'd look back on it and be like '"What's a bit of friendly torture between in-laws."'

I smile to myself, but then remember the situation I'm in, my smile fading off my face and listening for the sound of rustling and cracked twigs. I hear footsteps above me and crouch deeper into the bush behind me.

I see two of the delinquents, Munroe and Sterling if I remember correctly. They haven't noticed me yet and I decide to the most immature but subtle thing I can think of to get their attention without them killing me. "Psssst." They look around; both on high alert and notice me. The look of relief on their face was in a way priceless and they both put down their guns and crouch down, looking behind them at what they were following.

I gave them a confused look and they silently made their way towards me. In a whisper Munroe said, "We've been following Jones and the lead grounder. He's got Jones and one of the others captured and we think he's taking them to the main grounder camp."

Suddenly I hear a yell and talking from where the two were watching and quietly run towards the scene. Jones and the kid were strung up behind the grounder and his horse. I recognised him as the grounder I fought against before the explosion, Tristan.

The other guy with Jones had fallen over and Jones was ushering him to get up before the grounder did anything to him. The grounder looked back at the kid and got off his horse and walked up to the guy on the ground and just slit his throat. Munroe stifled a cry, which luckily didn't make a noise. The grounder then made its way over to Jones who was backing up away from the grounder who kept coming towards him.

The rope had reached its full tension and Jones could not move anywhere, the grounder kept walking up to him, knife in hand and at the last minute unclipped his water bottle and handed it to him. Jones hungrily gulped down the water and wiped the water off his mouth before the grounder snatched it back and walked back to horse. I could see some conversation between the two but I would think it was anything but friendly.

"What are we going to do?" Sterling questioned me

"We are going to save him." I state obviously, "How? I don't know." I look at them both who are giving me expectant looks.

\----------------------------------

We had formulated a plan that we all had to go in together and fight together. If the others would comply, I don't know. We walked with the grounder and Jones for about 15 minutes; they had finally reached an open clearing and now was our chance to save him.

I ran out yelling and threw my spear at the grounder, which missed and hit his horse instead. This caused the horse to sprint off dragging Jones behind. The grounder was now sprawled on the forest floor and getting up quickly with a look of absolute hatred towards me.

He ran right at me and tackled me to the ground punching me and attempting to strangle me. I kicked at him and punched him right with my free hand, this didn't go down to well as he just punch me even harder and stood up kicking me in the ribs which hadn't even properly healed from the last experience.

 

I closed my eyes as the grounder punched at me and the memory of Clarke fixing me up only last night and kissing my cheek flashed across my mind. I wasn't doing her any good if I was dead, I kicked out again and connected with what I think was his knee.

 

I got up again prepared to fight and found the two idiots that didn't come and fight with me, running down screaming like lunatics towards the grounder but were cut short when the grounder was shot twice in the back. I looked around for Jones and saw him lying face forward knocked out and the other two standing there just as startled as I was.

 

Rustling from the far corner of the clearing showed not one or two but a group of nine or so adults from the ark, and none other than Marcus Kane leading and holding the gun that saved my life. The irony.


	2. Chapter 2

KANE POV:

We had been traveling back from picking up John Murphy and Raven Reyes from their drop ship when we heard yelling and screaming coming from our right. Abby and some of the other men escourted Raven back to camp for surgery while John stayed with us. We returned to combat formation and silently made our way towards the commotion.

What I saw was nothing that I could compare to incidents on the ark. There was a unknown man standing in front of what I could tell was one our kids holding a spear about to kill him, and two others running towards the man that was about to kill the other on the floor. I immediatly shot the man, and he fell to his side.

The one on the floor I recognised as Bellamy Blake, making a mental note to talk to him about everything including his punishment for shooting Jaha. I look at the others who look just as shocked as Bellamy.

Bellamy's shock soon turned into anger when John Murphy emerged from the tree line.

"Well you're still alive" he said to Bellamy who got up and ran straight for John and tackled him to the ground, throwing punches.

I gripped Bellamy's shirt from behind and with the help of some of the other men pulled him off the other boy. "Arrest him for attacking another civilian" I say bluntly and turn and go while the men cuff Bellamy and drag him along behind me to camp.

RAVEN POV:

I phased into the surrounding world for what seemed the 5th or 6th time on our journey back. There were no more trees above us, it was a clear blue sky.

"We're almost there Raven, just hold on a bit longer." I hear Abby say from beside the stretcher. I could hold on, but wouldn't it be easier if I just died there and then.

I didn't know if Jones was still alive, and if he was I couldn't keep it up with him. I know we exchanged those 'lovey-dovey' types of words but that was in the spur of the moment and If I'm being honest I didn't feel like those were my words, they felt so unnatural to me.

Jones is too sweet and too good but he won't understand that I want to have a sarcastic comments thrown at me and that sometimes I'll need my space. I want my relationship to be fun and not all loving and shit. Not my kind of thing.

ABBY POV:

The massive wreck of the ark came into view and the air got colder as the sun was hidden behind the chuck of metal. I looked over it to see all the damage caused by the landing, it's so crazy to think this was once part of where I lived.

Its also crazy to think that this was once in space, that we were all once in space. Maybe when they sent the first people up into space ages ago this is what it felt like being in new territory.

Don't get me wrong I love it down here, besides the dangers that are lurking. The fresh air, the sun, trees, plants, all of it just makes me so happy. But I'm missing my baby girl, I want her back in my arms, this place isn't complete without her.

I guided the guys carrying Raven into one of the rooms that hadn't collapsed in the crash and they set her down on the table. She was awake now and looking at me, her face had tear streaks down them and fresh tears threatening to spill.

I walk over to the table and sit down next to her holding her hand and squeeze it. Raven right now is as much as a daughter to me as Clarke is. After everything we went through on the ark, I feel as if I have become a mother to her.

"Please Abby, you can fix this. I want to be able to walk again." I nod slowly at her statement and get up to examine the wound. Jackson and a few other men help me turn her slowly so I can look at it.

"Raven, I could perform surgery on you but it's highly risky and you could die," I say to her without looking her in the eye. "It's your choice."

At that moment Kane comes in brining what I assume to be one of the boys in the fight. "Jones?" Raven says looking sideways at the boy in the doorway.

"Hey Raven." He says walking slowly over to her. Kane nods at me and leads me outside.

CLARKE POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed, not in my white room. I looked around at the grey walls and then down at my arm which now had gauze over it. There was a nurse at the end of the room who just looked at me then exited the room.

I got up out of the bed and slowly walked out to the center of the room. The door which the nurse had exited through then opened and an elderly man with what I would think was paint on his hands walked towards me as well as several men with guns and the nurse finally followed.

"Hello Clarke, its good to see you're looking better." He said to me extending a hand. "President Dante."

I took his hand cautiously and stared at the beautiful colours of paints he created. I've never touched paint in my life and just to think the first time I was going to be touching it, was on the hands of my new enemy.

"Oil paints they are." He said as I released his hand quickly and put it down to my side. "I'm guessing you are quite the artist then." I slowly nodded and then realised I had to show my strength.

"Where are my people?" I say and bring my head up and straighten my posture.

"You can see them in a minute, I'm sure they're excited to see their leader again." He says and I must have been giving off confused vibes as to why he makes them sound happy because he starts explaining what this place is.

"This is Mount Weather Clarke, we do not want to fight with you. Everyone up here is at peace with one another. Here are some clothes that you can choose from, we will give you some privacy and meet you outside." He then gestured to one of the men who pushed a large box forward and unlocked the clasps revealing a closet.

I looked at all the clothes before me, all similar to the ones I saw people wearing yesterday.

Dresses, skirts, shorts, trainers... Those were some of the things I never saw in the ark, it was always shirts and pants. Basically the same thing every day, and they all had holes in.

These clothes were beautiful. I stroked the fabric in between fingers, and looked through the shoes picking up one of the high heels and breaking the heel off.

I picked a white tracksuit and trainers, easy clothes for escape. I shoved the heel up my jumper sleeve and walked out with a straight face.

Dante was standing surrounded by some other people in suits who took one look at me and then excused themselves from his presence.

He looked me up and down, pausing when he looked at my arm which just made me cross them across my chest and stand up straighter.

"I want to see my people now." I say looking him dead in the eye.

"This way." He gestures which way to go and I lead the way into a lift.

We stand in silence for a few seconds before he says "Clarke, our main goal is to get your people to live peacefully with our people. Which also means you have to as well, starting with the heel up your sleeve." I roll my eyes and take it out and hand it to him.

The lift lands on the floor I had previously been on and Dante leads the way out.

He stands in front of all the people that I had seen before, plus the addition of some of the surviving 100.

I notice Jasper and Monty straight away and they both run knocking over chairs and plates to get to me and both tackle me in a hug almost making me topple over.

All the people who were eating watch us, or more rather judge us. This must not be normal for them, and they say we're the ones that came down from space.

I look at them both all neatly dressed with freshly cut hair and a smile. I knew this place was bad but the look of them so happy made me smile.

I turned around to look at Dante who was watching us sitting down next to some people all different but similarly dressed.

This wasn't right, we need to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLAMY POV:

I sat with my back against the cool metal, hands bound and eyes closed.

Murphy should be the one sitting here, not me. Of all the things that could happen, I'm the only that gets locked up. I should be out there searching for Clarke and the others.

Kane came in and I stood up. "I need to be out there, my people are out there." I say frustratedly, and it's not like I've told him every time he's come in here.

"They are not your people anymore Bellamy, you aren't their leader anymore. I am." He said to me, which in turn made my heart fall in my chest. I was never going to get out of this.

"Tell us everything about the ground." He leans against the opposite wall and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I've told you before, there are people like you saw down here. They are dangerous and want us dead. There are also these things called 'Reapers' which are more dangerous than the grounders. That's basically all I know. Now please let me go, I need to find the rest of the 100." I push all my words out in a rush, Kane only shakes his head and uncrossed his arms.

"It's too dangerous for you guys out there." I open my mouth and close it, probably looking like a guppy fish at the moment.

It's too dangerous for us? We are the ones that survived a grounder attack, the ones the survived reapers, we are the 100 that survived Earth. Now I'm getting told that it's too dangerous for me. What a load of bull shit.

Kane just leaves me with my mouth hanging open as Abby comes in to talk to him. I hear Ravens name being mentioned in the quiet conversation and both of them look over at me then leave.

I sigh, rest my head back and look across the room at Murphy who's lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I shake my head and close my eyes.

RAVEN POV:

Jones sat next to me holding my hand as Abby put the point of the cold scalpel to my back. I squeezed my eyes shut, I was scared. "Stop! Stop!" I yell out, I shouldn't have, I can do this.

Jones looks at me expectantly and I close my eyes again. "Ok you can start." I say and squeeze his hand as I feel the scalpel dig into my back, sending sharp pains up my body.

I scream out and feel Jones squeeze my hand. I open my eyes to only see blackened edges and a massive blur of colours mushed together. I close my eyes once more and black out.

ABBY POV:

Kane pulled me out to the outside area to talk about Bellamy. Raven was still unconscious but alive, we just had to wait and see if she was able to walk.

I walked back into the infirmary room and as I washed my hands again I watched the Jones kid stroke Ravens hair. Now was a good a time as anytime to ask about Clarke.

"Jones? Is it?" I ask the guy just to make sure that is his name.

"Yes, Mrs Griffin." He replies looking at me.

"Please call me Abby." I smile at him and he looks down "but anyways, how come you guys are still out here? Where are the rest of the 100?" I throw questions at him.

He looks up and pauses "Mrs... I mean Abby, I'm going to be honest, I really don't know where the others are, or if they're alive. Bellamy and I weren't in the dropship when they made it 'take off'. Clarke had to go without us or otherwise it would have been too late."I nod my head, trying to understand most of what he said.

"Take off?" I ask

"Jasper and Raven used the dropship to take off and create a massive heat wave the fry the Grounders." He explains which puts all the pieces in place. "It was Clarke's idea, she was a good leader. I mean she still is... I don't know." He finished off.

I nod my head, "But there is a chance that she still is alive?" I say with a hope.

He nods his head, "If Bellamy wasn't prisoner, he'd be off looking for her already. He knows she's alive, Clarke wouldn't die without a fight."

Raven starts to stir and I quickly walk over to where she is. "Hey," I say and stroke her hair.

She smiles sheepishly and looks up at Jones before looking back at me.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to get something." I say in an awkward manner.

RAVEN POV:

I hear talking as I wake up "...Bellamy wasn't prisoner, he'd be off looking for her already. He knows she's alive, Clarke wouldn't die without a fight."

I try push myself up but am too weak but hear shuffling towards me and open my eyes to see Abby stroking my hair looking down at me with Jones standing behind her with a slightly sullen look on his face.

"Hey," Abby says to me and I smile weakly at her.

I look at Jones, wanting to talk to him and Abby gets the hint. She excuses herself and walks outside.

"You need to leave." I say which earns me a confused look from him. "You need to be out there looking for Clarke. I don't need you here." I say which may have sounded a bit harsh.

"Are you sure?" He says knowing I would be angry if he didn't.

"Yeah, she's our leader. We need her, Abby needs her." I say and look at where Abby had walked out.

He nods his head, squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead. I smile up at him almost feeling a bit better.

Jones gets up and leaves to tell Abby what he is going to do. I stare at the metallic walls, breathing in the smell of that and burning. This was my life now.

CLARKE POV:

I sat in one of the chairs at the strange dining hall. I'm not going to lie, I was really impressed by it.

Jasper sat across from me and Monty next to me. Both talking about pie or something idiotic like that.

I looked down at the master piece of 'map' I had created, the diagram showed no exits or entrances from the outside. Only the rooms and hallways.

"How come they give us a map, but it doesn't show anyway to get in and out of this place." I say out loud.

Jasper gives me a disapproving look and tells me once again, "Clarke, we have clean clothes, food. Proper food for crying out loud. Why can't you just accept the fact that they are trying to help us."

"Because Jasper, it's too prefect. Nothing can be this good." I look around the room, catching Dante's snakelike eyes as I do.


	4. Chapter 4

CLARKE POV:

I watched Jasper flirting with that nurse girl that I took hostage. You might think that I would think it was bad or whatever but no, I don't regret it, and no I don't feel bad about it.

I'm guessing that I've made quite the name for myself and these people know who I am as they never interact with me or are ever in a meters distance from me.

Don't get me wrong I absolutely love it. These people are not my people and I have to find a way out of here to get back to mine.

I look at the map in my hands one last time before I shove it in my pockets, get up and head over to Jasper and the girl who's name I'm yet to learn.

"Hey Jasper, and sorry I didn't get your name." I smile cheekily and look down pretending to be embarrassed.

She looks down at her hands as well for a second then extends her hand looking up and smiling which could be taken as fake, might I add. "Maya,"

"Nice to meet you Maya, and I'm really sorry about what happened before." I really wasn't I silently said in my head.

She then gave me a more real smile and shook her head. "No, it's ok. It's understandable, you are their leader and would do anything."

"Yeah I would." Including what I'm about to do now. The drink I'm holding in my hand 'accidentally' spills on her and I put on the most shocked face I could.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I look at Jasper giving him the hint to be a gentleman and he nods kind of understanding what I'm trying to say.

"Maya let me go get a napkin or a towel or something." He says and gets up and leaves.

"It's ok. Again." She says and smiles sheepishly and then gets up and leaves probably to hide the embarrassment on her face. I look around for anyone looking and then lift her key card from the book it was sitting in.

I walk out of the room as quickly as possible, avoiding eye contact with everyone and leave to find the door which leads to outside. I hear my name being called from behind me from Jasper and Maya and start running.

I enter the door I've been 'casing' for the past couple of days and hear the alarms start to sound. I enter another door, not caring whether there is anyone there anymore because I'm so close to my freedom and my people.

I end up at a dead end with a door with a wheel lock on it and a lever. I put my hand on the leaver and hear my name being called out from behind me. I turn to see Jasper standing there running towards me with Maya following.

"Clarke, no you can't open that. If you do you'll kill all these people." He says out of breath.

Maya runs and grabs a gun from a cage behind the wall I just turned. "Clarke, I don't want to do this but I will shoot you if you don't step away from that lever."

Since when did she grow a pair of balls? I lift my hand off the lever as six guards come running with more guns. My chance of getting out was now ruined because of her.

BELLAMY POV:

I woke up to someone shaking my arm violently. Abby's face peered above mine and I pushed myself up.

"We are getting you out of here." She says to me and unties the bounds on my wrists.

I am still slightly confused but I look at Murphy who looks at me helplessly and I remember what Clarke said before about second chances. Murphy stayed with Raven when she was on her deathbed and supported her, he may be useful to us.

"Untie him too." I throw my head in his direction and Abby looks at me for a second, confused and then does as I say.

She leads me out into the damp night air, into another section of the fallen ship where Jones stands waiting, glancing at the sleeping Raven on the table.

"Sorry, but Murphy comes with us. We may need him." I tell Jones before he can protest.

He opens his mouth to say something then shakes his head and grabs a gun and tosses it to me. I look at the gun quickly and then pick up the pack that Abby gave me.

She stands there impatiently, short pacing and biting her fingernails. We look at her expectantly and then gesture for us to follow her.

We go back out, being welcomed by a humid drizzle of rain. Abby watches both sides while her assistant, Jackson, leads us forwards into the night. We finally reach a point where they both stop and turn and face the three of us. "Find Clarke, do whatever it takes." Abby tells me directly, and then looks at the others briefly before turning and walking away.

I look at the two boys beside me and signal forwards, the only light we have is from the setting moon. It's going to be a long night.

ABBY POV:

I may have just sent three boys to their deaths to find my Clarke. I turn and watch the three of them happily and knowingly walk away from a place of safety to go and find Clarke and their people.

She must have made an impact on their lives if this is how willing they are to go into the outside. Bellamy Blake seems to have changed the most, even though I've never met him before, I saw what he did to the chancellor and saw the record he had up in the Ark.

Yet here he's willing to dive straight in and find Clarke and his people; Clarke must have done a number on him if this is how he is now.

I walk back to the ark and into the infirmary, and slide onto the table, watching as Jackson walks in behind me. "Have we done the right thing?" I ask him.

"I don't know Abby, only time will tell." He replies and puts down the cloth he used to wipe his hands on and then walked out.

I nod my head and lie down on the table staring up at the mass of tangled wires and metal shards above my head. If Earth can change someone so drastically, what is it going to do to us?

KANE POV:

I walk into the infirmary room late morning, the sun is starting to rise but there is no warmth coming off it. I see Abby lying on the cold metal slab in the middle of the room, slightly shivering. I grab a blanket off the stack at the back of the room and lay it over her; she doesn't stir but keeps sleeping peacefully.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, in the past few months she's had to deal with her husband who died even though he did not treat her well, she always put a brave face on for Clarke who was completely oblivious to the abuse Abby received from him.

Then she also had to manage with Clarke being confined and sent down to Earth, I remember her pleases to the councillor, Clarke in all fairness didn't do anything and was only confined to keep a secret. Abby and I were the only ones on the opposing side of the council when voting on what to do about Clarke.

I'd like to think I was there for Abby, but then she decided to break the rules, which pushed me to give her the only punishment that Shumway that could 'think' of. Being floated. She didn't deserve that and I didn't know what I was thinking, I tell myself that it was Shumway that kept telling me all the bad things about Abby that made me turn against her for that short time, but I don't know.

What matters now is that we work together and stay on the right side of each other to be able to make the best decisions.

Abby lets out a breath and turns over, I then leave the sector and head to where Bellamy and John are being kept. I walk in and push the cloth covering the entrance to the side to let some natural lightinto the damp place.

I look around the room at the spot where Bellamy is meant to be and find it empty with the rope bounds coiled up in the shadows of the column. I search the room for John and Bellamy but find nothing. Then it hits me, damn it Abby, why did you have to force my hand again.

Major Byrne comes in holding a metal cup and some meat for the prisoners, I stand there with the rope in my hands and look up to her, "They're gone." I say. She places the food on the side of the room and searches around.

She shakes her head and mutters Abby's name under her breath "Bitch!" She shouts and stomps out towards the infirmary sector throwing the cup of water down to the floor.

The blonde guard struts into the infirmary section, dropping trays onto the floor to wake up Abby; she is honestly starting to piss me off. Abby groggily sits up and looks at the both of us with a slightly confused look on her face. "Where are they Abby?" I ask, sending a disapproving look at Byrne next to me.

"Where are who?" she asks, I can tell she knows though.

"Don't fane ignorance with me." I send a look of warning her way; if she's lying we are going to have to give her a punishment.

"Sorry Kane, but I don't know anything." She says and turns to fold the blanket that had been laid over her the night before, giving it a slightly confused look as she does.

I look back at Byrnes and dismiss her silently "Abby, why. What did you do?" I ask her softly.

As soon as Byrnes leaves, Abby's eyes start to fill with tears. I walk over to where she is still sitting on the table and hold her delicate hands in mine to comfort her. "I sent them out, to find their people. To find Clarke." A tear rolls down her cheek and she releases her hands from mine and wipes it away.

"Abby, Byrnes might force me give you a punishment, I might not be able to stop her, as Chancellor, she'll force me to." She sends a cold look my way and releases her other hand from mine and jumps off the table.

"You are not chancellor. You've only set yourself in that position thinking you can take over from Jaha. You don't have to be forced into anything unless you want to do it." She spits her words at me, and to be fair she is right in a sense, but as long as Jaha isn't here, these people need a leader.

I take one last look at her as she turns and sends a scowl my way, I then leave her to cool off and give her some room. In a way her words hurt, in how she doesn't trust me but she is the only one who can see my true colours.


	5. Chapter 5

CLARKE POV:

It's the third day that I'm here, I walk into my room this evening to find on my bed a set of paints and pencils. On top is a letter taped on from Dante, I don't bother reading it but I place it next to my bed and look at the box.

It's filled with oils, charcoals and watercolours, I'm guessing they want me to paint a pretty picture showing peace or some sort of shit like that but that's not going to happen.

I then open the letter written by the slimy president Dante. It's says that they hope they can make peace between our people. Buying my trust much.

This place doesn't seem bad at all but I know there's something wrong, it can't all be this amazing and once I find a way out and find the others, I'm going to find the truth about this place and what the hell is going on in here.

The one person I am missing the most surprisingly is Bellamy. All I want right now is to go back, go back to when I was with him in the forest, go back to Princess falls. He understands me in a way that others won't or don't.

I just wonder if he's made it to the drop ship by now, if Jones is alive with him. I hope they make it to the Ark, I hope that they manage to save Raven in time. I wonder how he's dealing with Octavia away with Lincoln. I worry about him, I need him.

I remember his words, "who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." To get out of this place I'm going to have to be someone else, for the survival of my people.

RAVEN POV:

Abby stroked a feather down my leg and I could finally feel. My face obviously lit up because she started smiling about it, but there lines of worry on her face.

"Abby, don't worry about it, they'll bring her back." I say and she smiles at me and nods her head.

"What about this side?" She asks me, before moving it down my leg. I feel it from the top of my thigh until my knee.

I shake my head and she sadly looks at me. "It's fine, I just need to get moving about. Maybe then it will start to work."

I start getting off the medical table and she stops me from moving any further. "Raven, just don't stress about it. You'll be fine." Then she moves out of my way.

Sinclair walks into the room as I grab the crutches leaning against one of the medical boxes. "Please tell me I have something to do." I say to him before turning to face him.

"You have a new project, working with one of the engineers." I roll my eyes at that. Those boys don't know shit all. "You're going to be making a radio beacon so that we can communicate while on patrols." I nod my head signaling for him to lead me forward.

I walk into a work room, where I will be spending most of my time for the next couple of months. It is already cluttered with tools and small projects.

I wonder who I will be working with, Sinclair leaves me and I look about the shop.

A familiar face pops up over the counter and I do another drastic eye roll. Wick.

"What are you doing here wrench monkey?" He asks, his voice unusually high with helium.

"Helium? Really Wick." I say getting a grin from him. "Those aren't toys." I say referring to the canisters of the gas.

"Come on Reyes, you've gotta enjoy life." He says and I reply with a straight serious face. Is he being serious? Enjoy life like I am now.

"You enjoy it enough for everyone." I say and turn to look at some of the smaller objects on the shelves. "So still dreaming up designs the rest of us will have to fix?" I ask him changing subject.

"My designs are elegant." He replies confidently.

I let a small laugh out, "only if they were realistic."

He laughs and rolls his eyes at that. "Well it's been nice but, I have a beacon to work on." I say and turn to leave but he says "In that case welcome to my party."

I want to punch something.

JONES POV:

I've had enough, Raven has made it obvious that she doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore, after I've been through everything with her.

Yeah she may seem like not all loving and all that, but she didn't have to hurt me in the process. What a lead on slut she is.

I sipped the moonshine from my canteen once more, trying to numb the thoughts and pain but with each sip I just got angrier.

Bellamy lead in front of Murphy and I. Murphy was trailing along with a sinister look on his face, I couldn't tell if he wanted to be here or not.

He stopped just after Bellamy put his hand up, what a knob. I hate this guy, he can never do anything right.

I stumbled a bit and Bellamy gave me a sideways glance. He could tell something was wrong.

BELLAMY POV:

We trekked over the forest floor, each part of it looking the same as it did 10 meters ago, but only small little differences allowed us to differentiate direction.

Up ahead we heard voices, not speaking English but some of the words sounded close to a few. They were grounders.

Joneses face was blank and glassed over, was he drunk? Something was wrong with him, it wasn't hard to tell.

I look at the scene of the what was meant to be several Grounders but is one just mubling to himself in Grounder speak, he seemed to be sharpening a spear and cooking some meat over a spit. All his focus is on the spear, but I'm sure his attention is also focused on his surroundings.

Jones looks at me, his pupils look dilated but as he blinks his face hardens again and returns to slightly normal. He was definitely drunk.

I shuffle over to him and get a whiff of the unmistakable scent of moonshine. "What's the plan?" He asks me, surprisingly not slurring.

I look back at Murphy and he gives me a worried glance about Jones back. "If we're going to do anything could I at least have a gun." He asks.

I roll my eyes, and shake my head before looking back over to the grounder, still in the same position as earlier.

I then look back at Murphy again and smirk, "No, but you can be useful."

Five minutes later we all have our positions set, Murphy crouched down with two rocks in his hands, ready to knock them together as our distraction.

I count him in and he starts knocking them together, the grounder sets his spear down and grips the knife in his hand harder as he makes his way towards us.

Murphy slides behind a bush to hide himself. The grounder reaches the area where the rocks lie on the ground. Giving a highly confused look and then stupidly turns around.

This was our chance, Jones comes in from one direction and Murphy and I come up from behind him. I hit him with the butt of the rifle and Murphy with another rock that he found.

The grounder immediately stops in his pursuit of Jones and slumps to the ground.

"We need somewhere to keep him." Murphy now states.

"I know exactly the place." I say remembering where Clarke took me after I kissed her.

That kiss, I should regret or something like that, but I can't find myself to. She made me feel like I could trust her and she knew just who I am, she still does.

I was a one night stand guy but then I got to know Clarke and I just felt like I didn't need or want to do that anymore. I just wanted something with Clarke, something solid.

Clarke is my piece of solid ground.


	6. Chapter 6

CLARKE POV:

A siren blasted through the speakers as an announcement for someone needed in medical rang out. I was wondering through the corridors and found myself by a set of doors that hissed open as several men in bodysuits filled out carrying a dying man between them.

Blood was dripping onto the suits and his face and skin looks as if it was disintegrated. I rushed over to the poor man and helped him up and looked at his pupils while muffled cries for me not to touch him were yelled out by the suited people.

"I'm immune." I simply say and notice the how his skin gets redder by the second.

"You need to take him to medical, I can help without a suit." I say but they just push me away.

I stand there helplessly watching after the men drag the almost lifeless body through the hall into a room.

Another group of men come through bring a dead body shot with a gun wound in his side. The look is distinctive and I wouldn't fail to notice it as I remember some that I had tended to.

I try to follow but am stopped at the entrance to the medical sector where they are prepping the almost dead man for medical treatment; I don't know what they are going to about him as his body is covered in burns.

\---

I'm sat at the table with Monty and Jasper yet again; Jasper keeps sending me worried glances, as I play with my food on my plate still disturbed by today's earlier events. I could have helped him, if they had let me.

Dante comes in followed by the doctor lady that was operating on the man. I get up slightly knocking my plate against my glass, which makes them both look over at me. I then walk over to where they stand, both eyes following me.

"I would like to see the man that was shot today. The dead one, I believe he was shot by a gun." They both look at me bewildered.

"That's ridiculous, how would a gun have shot him? I know for a fact that it was a grounder that had shot him." The doctor lady says and I can see Dante relax very slightly.

It was a lie.

"I would like to examine the body for myself then, thank you." I say which gets a very surprised look across the doctors face, and Dante's face tightens very slightly.

The doctor starts to object by Dante interrupts her by putting his hand up, "Sure Clarke, if this is what you want for peace, then sure."

He gets up and nods at the doctor woman to which she relaxes. The silent communications between the two really are starting to bug me.

He walks out and I follow, followed by the bitchy doctor. We walk towards the infirmary section, which I know the direction to as I've memorized all these halls.

Dante stays outside as another doctor opens up the 'morgue' and pulls out the body of the man that was shot.

"Sir," Dante starts, "Can you please describe how this man died."

"He was shot, in the side with an arrow. He died of internal bleeding and a large amount of blood loss." He says in an almost rehearsed robotic manner.

"Let me see." I say and take a look at the mans side which now looks as if it was an arrow that shot him.

"I swear this was a gun shot." I say starting to get angry at this place.

"No, sorry Clarke, you must have seen wrong. This here is the arrow head that was shot into the man." He says handing me a plastic packet holding a slightly bloody arrow.

"Clarke, can we please stop playing these silly games now?" He says and I look over my shoulder to the room opposite to see the man that was covered in burns recovering, with only about 70% of his body covered.

"Yes Mr Wallace. Sorry to inconvenience you at this time." I say not wanting to say anything else.

When that soldier gets to the medical room, I'm going to find out what the hell is going on and how he's recovered so quickly.

This whole place is even less of a paradise haven now.

BELLAMY POV:

The grounder did not speak; I noticed a glint of metal around his neck. Jones also must have noticed it in his drunken state, even taking another sip from his canteen before walking over to the grounder and pulling the metallic object out of the mass of leathers and furs around the man. I noticed it as Clarke's dad watch, the object Clarke kept most close to her.

"Isn't this Clarke's?" Jones says pulling it off the grounders neck causing the man to slightly flinch.

He held it up in the light, "She wouldn't give that up without a fight." I state sadly, Murphy narrowing his eyes at Jones carefully.

I walk over to where Jones is mesmerised by the timepiece and snatch it out of his hands and place it over my neck. Jones sways slightly looking at me with a blank face then turns and smashes the grounder in the face with a rock hard fist.

"Where are they?" He yells out at the now confused grounder. "Where are our people? You have their stuff. Where are they?" He gets close up to the grounders face with spit flying in every direction possible.

What has gotten into Jones? I pull him slightly back but he just pushes me away and grabs my gun, "Tell me. Tell me right now where they are!" He yells out again pressing the muzzle to the grounders head

This would be the old me, this is something that I would have done if I had not met Clarke. This is not Jones. Jones would never do this. What did Raven do to him? Jones was the one that wanted peace with the grounders not a war.

The grounder started squirming and yelling out in his language, and motioned his bound hands a pencil and paper. I handed him both and he quickly started drawing a map to where I would find my people.

Murphy lay with his feet up on the chair in the corner of the room cleaning out his dirty nails with a knife. "Ok we got the map, what do we do with him?" He gestures to the bound grounder.

"We leave him here to find his own way out." I say looking at the map in my hands.

"If we do that, he'll come after us. I say we kill him." Jones states.

I shake my head and start to turn to where Jones stood, but a gun shot rings out through the bunker and here the unmistakeable sound of a dead body thumping down onto the metal floor.

My face is a mixture of bewilderment, horror and surprise. I look over at Murphy who wears almost the same expression but with more surprise than anything.

"Lets go." Jones pushes through both of us plucking the map out of my hand.

What has he turned into?

ABBY POV:

Kane's eyes showed signs that he wanted to forgive me, signs of weakness as the chancellor. He raised the electric baton; I wrapped my hands around the ropes binding me to the structure of the fence.

I felt the first blow come down and a burning searing pain explodes through out my body. The sounds of 'boo's rain through my selective hearing from the crowds watching the torment. The second shock runs through my body, worst than the last.

I scream out in pain and feel Marcus' hesitation as he brings the third strike down on me. He gives me more time to recover than the last one and I can swear I hear him whisper "I'm so sorry Abby, for everything. For Jake, for Clarke, for the floating, for Jaha, for me, forgive me."

This is to show discipline and I know he doesn't want to be doing this to me, the last thing I whisper before I black out is "I do."

CLARKE POV:

I look through the medical window and see the man almost at full recovery. It's been 10 hours and from 100% of his body covered in burns, it now is 30%. What the hell are they doing to him?

The only way I can get through to there is if I injure myself badly enough to be able to get to stay overnight.

I look down at where my arm is healing quite well with the stitches prominent through the bandages.

'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.' I rip the bandage off at the foot of my bed and cut myself open on the sharp end sticking out on one of the beds.

'Bellamy, I'll be there soon.' I think to myself as I slip out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

CLARKE POV:

I woke up an hour later in the medical area center. My arm was re-bandaged with several more stiches in. There were no nurses around so I at up in the bed quickly and looked over to where several beds down lay the soldier who had been poisoned and burnt by the radiation.

I slowly walked to where he lay and looked at him; his body was only about 10 percent covered in burns down his neck and I presumed around his chest area. I looked at the injection needle in his arm and the flow of blood entering it.

The blood must be what's healing the man quickly, if this is the only thing entering his blood stream. The thing would be what's in the blood? I follow where the source of the tube is but it goes up and into the wall. Whatever it is, it's in the room next to this one.

I notice a vent in the wall and kick it loose, one way or another I'm going to find out what this place is hiding.

JASPER POV:

I look around the rooms for Clarke but can't find her. Sure she's possibly the most likely thing that would get us kicked out of this haven, but she's still our leader and without her we can't do much.

I don't know why she thinks this place is hiding something. Maya and President Wallace have been really hospitable and these are the best meals we've ever had in our lives. We don't have to ration food here, there's no hunting, and this place is perfection. It could be seen as too perfect, but I would object.

Maya comes around the corner and gestures for me to go and follow her; I look around at the kids lying around and get up subtly to walk over to her. As soon as I reach her she grabs my hand with a bright smile on her face, she may not be Octavia but she is amazing.

She pulls me along to a door and quickly swipes her card across the lock to unlock it and then drags me in.

"Whoa, where are we?" I ask her looking around the dark mysterious room.

"Come look at this," She says walking over to one of the shelves and pulling out a painting. "Dante Wallace is all about soft pastels, but I like the more darker oils. They are more emotional, don't you think?" She says faintly asking the question.

Suddenly I get slightly nervous being alone around her and shuffle my feet around and look up her observing the apparent 'emotional' painting. Art was never my thing; I'm more of a screwdriver kind of person.

"Yeah." I mutter in reply to her question a few seconds ago.

She places it back and walks over to me and cups my cheek with her and leans in, I lean in as well with a large feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Her lips slightly brush mine but a clanking of the door opening interrupts us, she pulls away quickly and leads me into a dark corner with our faces inches away from each other. The butterflies still haven't left.

I can see a faint blush on her face and wonder how much more redder mine is. Dating was never really my thing, let alone kissing.

The people who had entered the room left quickly and I let out a sharp breath I didn't know I was holding him. Maya blushes again and says, "We should get you back, before Monty starts worrying about you."

I want to say 'Screw Monty' and kiss her, but instead I just nod my head and let her take the lead out of the room.

ABBY POV:

I sat on the medical slab as Jackson cleaned my back where there were several burns and whip marks. He splashed some more alcohol onto it causing me to yell out in pain as my vision went slightly blurry.

I flashed back to the night here I had asked Kane to send out a search party for Clarke and the other kids. I just don't understand why he wouldn't do that. Yes sure there are some safety precautions about it, but as Bellamy said these grounders didn't have guns and we did.

Just because we had three strung up in the woods, because they wondered off by themselves despite our warnings, we are not allowed to send out trained guards to look for them.

Kane walked into the medical bay as I let out another soul wrenching scream as Jackson pried a piece of material from one of the wounds. Kane flinched at my yell and death stare as he walked in and stood in front of me.

"Ok Abby, that's the best I can do for now." Jackson said to me still unaware of Kane's presence.

"Can I please speak to you Abby, if you're done." Kane spoke up causing Jack to drop the pair of tweezers.

Jackson gave me a look and I nodded at him that it was ok for me to speak to Kane. As soon as he was gone Kane came closer to me, he felt bad. I knew he did but I also understood why he had to do it.

"Abby," He was speechless looking at my back as I grabbed a loose shirt from a pile at the back.

"Kane, you've already apologised. It's ok." I say referring to the beating. With every hit came an apology from him for everything bad that's happened.

His eyes soften and you could say they almost water, "Abby, I'm setting out with a group to help find peace with the grounders, the informant we have will lead us there." He tells me.

I look at him slightly confused. If he's gone, who's going to be in charge here? Just like reading my mind, he takes off his chancellor's badge and hands it to me.

"I know you'll take care of the others and you'll protect them while I'm gone Abby. You are the chancellor now." He tells me with his hand out stretched towards me. I don't want him to go, I don't want to be chancellor but my hand stretches out and takes the badge hesitantly. I he holds onto it for a few seconds just looking at me and then releases it and turns to go.

"Kane, be careful. It might be a trap, but please come back in one piece." I tell him.

"I'll be fine, it's not a trap." He assures me but I'm still not so sure.

CLARKE POV:

I crawled into the blue-lit room; it was filled with cages stuffed with tanned bodies. Grounders bodies. They all moaned and reached out in my direction, all of them highly drugged up.

I walked through the row of cages brushing my shoulder against a few fingertips. I look down for any familiar faces and notice one. Their face is highly bloody and swollen; it's Anya.

I fall to the floor to where her hand is outstretched to mine and look at the lock holding her in. I kick at it until it finally breaks, but then hear a door unlock on the far end of the corridor, I climb in the cage with Anya and quickly close it as a doctor woman comes and looks around.

I look at the lock on the ground and pray that she won't see it and she'll just move on. I count the seconds in my head until I feel Anya give me a slight shove to finally move.

I get out of the cage and help her along with me towards this chamber where we stand at a dead end.

I hear a siren sound around us, as they must have found out that I've gone now, I look around the chamber and see a lever, which I pull down and step back to where Anya stands.

Suddenly the floor drops from below us and we land on a soft cushion of what seems to be limbs. I want to scream but I hold it in and catch Anya glaring at me. I pull myself out of the mine cart and hold my hand out to Anya who just looks at me with a look of such hatred.

I grab her hand and pull her up and then take some clothes that hang out of a large container filled with bodies and give some to the grounder bitch. She gives me another look of disgust before changing into the clothes.

"We need to go." I say to her looking down the tunnel pulling her along.

"I can't leave them behind, they are my people." She says to me.

"Anya, they have guns, we can't fight them. We'll come back for them later." I tell her.

She pulls her arm from mine and glares at me yet again, "There is no 'we.'" I roll my eyes and am about to say something but I hear the distinctive howling of the cannibalistic animals. The Reapers have arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

CLARKE POV:

Now fully dressed, Anya and I jumped into the cart of almost dead grounders. Anya had a fallen face as she looked into the eyes of one of the women that was almost dead.

We travelled for what seemed to be forever with the grunting reaper pulling us along. Each second getting more painful as it passes.

Suddenly the reaper stops and walks away. Anya quickly exits the cart to which I follow.

"These are my people, I need to save them. I need to go back." Worry rises as she might actually do that, then I won't have a way out of here.

"No Anya, we need to stick together." I tell her yet again.

"If I leave, you have no way of getting out of here. You won't have any idea on how to get back to your people. You just need me because I can get us out." She says hissing at me.

"No Anya, you can't go back because of you do they will kill you. When you finally have your people, you can attack the mountain men and rescue your people. You by yourself, is going to get you killed and how is that going to help them?" I press the matter.

"I will die fighting for them." She says and runs off.

Great I've just lost my way out of here and with the howl of a reaper coming in my direction I run down another tunnel which leads to yet another unknown place.

I run for about five minutes not finding any place leading to the lightness, and then suddenly turn into a reapers feeding ground.

They all look at me hungrily as fresh meat, not as any human life form such as themselves.

I turn to run in the opposite direction but run into another group of reapers heading in my direction.

I search the ground for anything that I could use to defend myself with but am at a loss.

I guess this is how I'm going to die. At the hands of an animal, after how far I've gotten.

I get pushed up against the wall with the drooling smell reapers and close my eyes and imagine my happiest memory.

"This is amazing, Bellamy." I said to him looking up at the waterfall and letting the water run through my fingers.

I turned my head to him and soaked in the features that I didn't really notice before, like his defined body, cute smile and mass of muscle. He was actually quite attractive.

"Ha, yeah it is and we need to name it after the person that found it, Princess Falls." He winked at me and ducked under the water before I could say anything.

I dove in and splashed him to which he returned the favor by pulling me under the water.

I opened my eyes just as the Reapers knife was about to slash down on me. Suddenly he froze unable to do anything and then fell to the side.

Anya kicked into action and stabbed two other ones. We were out numbered for sure and we weren't going to make it out of this.

I grabbed the fallen Reapers knife and slashed at another one and nicked his neck just in the right spot. He fell convulsing, to the ground but I carried on stabbing another in the neck.

Anya had just been pushed and by how weak she already was, the blow must have hurt quite a lot.

Just at that moment a very high pitched sound rang out all around us causing the Reapers to disperse all around us.

Anya and I stood next to each other dumbfounded by what had just happened, but soon recovered as soon as the mountain men came rushing towards us with guns in their hands.

Anya started running seemingly knowing where she was going. I followed her yet again through the winding tunnel running away from the mountain men.

Suddenly a blinding light hit me, my eyes slowing adjusting to the new sunlight just as they did on the first day on Earth.

We stopped right at the edge of this massive drop, Anya turned and looked at the men who were threatening to shoot us.

"I'm not going back there." She says loud enough only for me to hear and then jumps.

I look at the guards, then turn and jump.

The drop makes my stomach fall and the impact of the water hurts, my vision blurs but I stay conscious. When I break the waters surface I struggle to swim to the edge of the river where Anya lies on her back.

She pulls me out of the water once I get close enough and sets me down towering over me.

"You killed hundreds of my people, I will kill you." She brings a rock up over her head and then smashes it down on my head. All I see is black.

BELLAMY POV:

We walk through one of the drop sites of one of the ark stations. All we see are dead bodies piled everywhere, not a survivor around.

"Make sure we collect all the things we can use back at camp." I tell the boys and Munroe who had recently joined us when we arrived at the drop ship site.

A sudden scream for help from a girl breaks the slight silence. We run forward but are only welcomed by the edge of a cliff, I lean over and see a dark haired girl holding onto the edge of the cliff with only a tree as a foot hold.

"We should keep moving and come back for her." Jones says in his drunken state.

"No, she's one of us. We should stay and help her." I tell him.

"What about Clarke, huh Bellamy?" He slightly slurs and I send a worried glance at Murphy who mirrors the look on my face.

"Right now Clarke can wait, we need to save her." I tell him firmly gesturing to the cliff area, and he finally gives up scowling at me and dropping his stuff on the ground.

"I'll go down." Sterling offers. I nod and hand him a rope and help him make a make shift harness out of it.

We slowly send him down the cliff, moving him inch by inch. Suddenly the rope catches on a rock.

The girl yells again and Sterling moves the rope as he tries to swing to her but it gets cut loose.

The mixed cries from Munroe and the girl mix together. "I'm going down. Grab as many seat belts as you can and tie them together." I say quickly as I see the girl is slipping off the small tree.

"Bellamy, this is a waste of time. We could be out looking for the other by now." Jones tells me yet again.

"Jones you think saving someone is a waste of time?" Murphy pipes up surprisingly.

"We've all got someone we care about that are missing. So grow a pair and help us." I tell him adding to Murphy's surprising statement.

We link together the belts and Munroe gets a hold of herself and helps us understanding the situation we are faced with.

They all help lower me down towards the girl going slower and with my instructions. I look down below and really notice how far up I am.

The brunette looks up at me and then down and gives a small yelp and closes her eyes.

"Don't look down." I tell her trying to start some form of conversation, which doesn't work.

"Ok I need you to put your arms around my neck and then your legs around my waist." I tell the girl who nods.

An arrow then sails into the air over the cliff and I look up. Murphy then yells out a word I've been dreading to hear for the past few days, "Grounders!"

Will this hell ever end. "Pull me up quickly." I yell up and feel them pulling me and the girl up at an extremely slow pace.

"Keep going!" I hear Jones yell.

A horn sounds, the fog horn and I look around for any signs of the acrid fog but find none. I can only think of two people that could've blown that horn.

Suddenly there is a slight drop and a yell from Murphy, but then without knowing what happened they start pulling us up again.

The girl is clutching onto me as the guys pry her off me and she lands on Jones. Murphy and Munroe help me up onto the ground, but I still feel like I'm dangling off that cliff.

The one person I've been longing to see steps out of the tree line, her dark hair down with braids on either side of her head. "Hey big brother." She says smirking.

I pull her into a hug, "I guess we did meet again."

RAVEN POV:

Wick and I have been arguing constantly for the past few hours. I refuse to use the brace he made for me because it probably wouldn't work.

The radio tower idea is going no where because we can't agree on anything and always look at the flaws of each others plans.

There is a reason why mechanics and engineers don't get along. I look over at him trying to piece something together and remember him back on the ark.

Differences aside he was one of the nice guys of our station, he would go out of his way to help others. He would try to make things that would help our population of people, even if they didn't work he tried.

Him and Finn always clashed probably because he kept flirting with me. I'm not going to lie, I loved the look of pure jealousy in Finns eyes when I laughed at a joke that Wick made.

That was another thing about him, he could make me laugh. He always found the bright side to everything where as Finn was the one that dragged me down.

I'm almost thankful that he died, and I'm almost thankful that I got to work with Wick but then his annoying helium voice pops up wiping away any kind thought of him.

It finally hits me on how we're going to get the radio tower signal to work. "Helium!" I say out loud.

"Neon" he says after the helium dissipated.

I give him an irritated look, "What! I thought we were naming Nobel gases." He says innocently.

"No Wick, we use helium to get the radio signal up and working." I give him a smile.

We walk outside, I more like limp but Wick keeps pace with me and set what we had already created up with the helium.

Sinclair walks over to us and claps Wick on the back and gives me a wide smile. "Well done! I guess you guys have done it."

I smile up at the red ballon in the sky and then at Wick who's already looking at me and gives me a quick grin.

"Now would you like to try the brace Wrench Monkey." I give a small smile which is then replaced by a confused look as this blonde haired guard marches up and aims her rifle at the balloon and shoots it.

"What the hell!" I yell at her resisting he urge to throw my crutch at her face and break it.

"That this is like a massive signal to the ground people. You want them to come find us and kill us, that thing was going to do it." She says her voice already pissing me off.

"You don't think our actual ship was going to do that?" Wick states with a 'are you stupid?' Look on his face.

And he's right, they already know we are here so what difference does it make. That stupid bitch does not understand the amount of hate I have for her now.

I just turn and head back to the 'mechagineer station' as I'd like to cll it, with Wick following close behind.

"Give me the damn brace." I tell him.

He grabs it off the table and hands it to me and then makes some room on the table so that I can sit on it.

I put it on and Wick does up all the clasps and tightens a few of the screws.

I hop off the table and test it out, it's difficult for the first few steps but I get into the rhythm of it. "I guess it works." I say looking at him. He gives me a toothy smile and winks.

"I knew you'd like it Wrench Monkey." He tells me and turns around back to do what he was working on.

'Yeah, just about as much as I like you.' I say in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

CLARKE POV:

I was being pulled along by Anya, suddenly she pulled me down a hill and towards a shrub of bushes.

"Do you hear that?" I listened carefully and heard the crunching of leaves in the distance. I nod my head and we run in the opposite direction with a tranquilizing dart hitting the tree an inch from my head.

I pull it out of the tree quickly but then get quickly tugged by Anya to run away from the mountain men.

We run for about 5 more minutes thinking we've lost them but another rustle of leaves tells us different with more darts flying past us.

We go down to a small muddy area, with dirt like water.

"We can't drink this." I blatantly tell her.

"It's not for drinking." She tells me as she scoops a pile of mud up into her hand and then splats it on my face. "You reek, like them. They can smell your stench."

I roll my eyes and then splash more on my face and arms covering myself in the dirt.

We keep moving for another half hour but they still manage to follow us. Anya pulls us over and pushes me back into a tree.

"You are too loud, that's why they keep following us." She accuses me, pushing me even harder against the rough bark.

"Anya I'm following exactly where you step. It cannot be me. Unless... Tracker." I say to her and she nods looking at me with the permanent scowl on her face.

"Is it you?" She hisses at me looking at me from head to toe, taking a step back and letting me go.

"No, look for a bump in your skin. It should be a recent surgical mark." I say to her briefly looking at her neck.

She smooths over her arms and stops mid left arm then rolls her sleeve up.

"Untie me and I'll cut it..." I start telling her before she clamps her teeth over the area and then bites it out.

She spits out the bloody flesh then pulls me along even further. We walk for a further ten minutes with no signs of the mountain men on our trail, I then take the dart I plucked off the tree and jab her in the neck and quickly make a gurney and drag her to the drop ship.

The place is still dead with the burnt bodies still displayed out in the open. I look at the ship and notice white chalk on the side with a half written message, the other half washed off with rain. Someones been here, the chalk even though smudged makes out my name and I can tell it's telling me something, but it could be a trick the mountain men could have set up.

I lean back against the drop ship. The first days on Earth were easy and now this is what I'm thinking like, that there are people out to kill me, that I can't afford to trust who ever wrote that note. I'm all alone, my people are gone. Tears start to stream down my face, I've failed them and I've lost the ones I care most about.

I get up from where I am and walk into the drop ship wiping the tears off my cheeks, smudging the dirt even further, only to see days old blood stains from where Raven was last left on the floor. They must have removed her and taken her back or something, how could she still be alive after a wound like that?

I hear foot steps behind me and get a left blow to my side from the still weak Anya. I whirl around and drive forward to tackle her. We connect and push each other outside. She lands on her back but then flips me over and starts punching at me with several hits to the face and a knee into the ribs.

She keeps punching me and I feel myself drifting into unconsciousness, I wouldn't be able to hold on for any longer. In my blurred line of vision I see a red balloon in the sky behind Anya. They're alive, I'm not alone.

I twist Anya over and straddle her, picking up a sharp rock next to her head and hold it against her neck imagining myself slipping it in and killing her instantly.

I look up at the balloon once more and think, 'what am I actually doing?' I am not like them so, I should be the better person here. I look down at Anya who still has a straight face but is trying to break free of my grasps.

Anya looks up at me, expecting me to kill her. "My people are still alive, if we go with them together we can show that we can both work together as grounders and as Sky People, and fight together against the Mountain Men." I tell her hoping that I'll finally get through to her.

She looks at me in confusion and then simply nods her head as she sees that I'm not going to kill her. I stand up and hold my hand out to her, then point up at the red balloon which at the exact moment a gun shot rings out and the balloon pops.

She gives me a look of warning and I offer my arm around her as support, which she reluctantly takes and we limp off towards the drowning sun.

BELLAMY POV:

My legs wouldn't cooperate after having off that cliff, it was like I was still dangling there suspended over that cliff. Octavia gave me another worried look as I stumbled again. The quicker we got to the camp, the more rest we got when we got there.

Octavia, Munroe and I decided to split with Jones and Murphy who were going to go look for Clarke. I wanted to go and help find her but Octavia persuaded me to go back with her to camp and deliver our new companion back to the Ark and get more supplies.

Hopefully Murphy would be ok with Jones and would look after him, which I'd never thought I'd think after what Murphy's done. Raven may want Jones back in one piece, even if they're not together.

Octavia looks down, but I resist the urge to reach out and hug her once again as I've missed out one week where she's been put in danger and I wasn't there to protect her. Instead I ask, "What happened to Lincoln?" Because that would probably seem to be the problem as he's the one that's not around.

"He was taken, by who, I don't know." She sullenly says not saying anything extra. She couldn't close up on me, not now or ever. I look at her and she gives me that, 'What?' kind of teenage look that most of the 100 possessed.

"Never mind." I tell her, looking back down at the ground making our way back to the camp, this was going to be a long walk.

CLARKE POV:

It was dark in the early hours of the morning, both Anya and I needed to rest but we were so close to the Ark that I could see it towering over us.

"Almost there I tell her." As she stumbles once again, weakening by the minute.

We come close to the fence and hear a commotion on the other side. Suddenly gun shots ring out, a bullet slices my ear and I scream out in pain almost dropping Anya.

"Stop! Stop!" I yell out, but it's too late as Anya gets hit and stumbles backwards, clutching her chest.

"No!" I yell out and dive towards her holding her in my arms. She whispers something in her grounder language, staring blankly up at the stars. She focuses on me and cups my cheek, I feel the tears raining down my face as she dies in my arms with a tear slipping down her cheek.

We had come to a peace, and then this happens. Why does everything bad always have to happen just when something good happens.

I crouch over her body protecting her from the intruders of several guards including one blonde stuck up female guard who was obviously the one who shot her. I got up and ran towards her trying to tackle her, probably not making my case any better, making it seem like I am actually a grounder.

The guards take both my arms and drag me towards camp. I have no fight left, I cannot do anything more other than let myself be taken into camp.

I look around the camp with fires lit everywhere and people walking around. My people, from the sky.

"We found a grounder lurking outside the fence. Another shot dead." The blonde guard states.

"That's not a grounder." I hear a familiar voice say. "That's my daughter."

I manage to lift my head up enough to see my mother. All bad thoughts about her forgotten, only happiness. I thought I had lost her when the other ship had crashed, but here she stands in front of me.

She runs up to me and helps me into the medibay. Where she cleans my head wound and ear where the bullet nicked me.

I woozily watch her as she does, watching her every movement. It's almost impossible that's she's standing right here. I resist the urge to touch her face and grab out and hug her as she stitches my ear up.

She washes me off with a sponge and soapy water which was something I swear I hadn't felt in weeks even though I had only been a few days.

I lie down and finally fall asleep on the metal slab even with some commotion of other patients around me.

I'm home now, all I need now is Bellamy.

\-----------

Late morning I wake up from a mass of noise outside and yells for the gates to be opened.

I walk out of the bay and am greeted by Raven walking with a brace around her leg and a blonde guy from the mechanics sector who's name I don't know. She made it, I cannot belive my eyes as she stands in front of me walking and smiling. She's one hell of a fighter.

I give her a hug and give a smile at the blonde guy next to her who returns the gesture with a small wave of two fingers. I raise my eyebrows up at Raven, who smirks and then I finally look at the new comers of Octavia and Bellamy.

Bellamy. He's alive, my heart actually skips a beat as I see him standing next to his sister. They're both alive. I give Raven another look and then she raises her eyebrows up at me. "Go, we'll catch up later." She tells me.

I start jogging towards Bellamy who's just put down his gun and then run and jump into his open arms.

BELLAMY POV:

I see blonde hair run towards me from the corner of my eye and then get the wind knocked out of me as she almost tackles me.

It's Clarke, it's really her. The only other person that I trust in my life besides Octavia is in my arms. I thought she might have been dead. I honestly didn't know if she was alive or not but she now is and she's right here with me.

I take her in and hug her back almost crushing her, but feeling her pressed against me makes it even more real. I burry my face in the crook of her neck and feel her rest her forehead on my shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

The fact that we've both survived and both made it back together. The leaders are once leaders again.

I don't feel like I'm hanging off that cliff anymore, I feel like I'm back on solid ground, like my feet are where they're meant to be, right next to hers.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see." I hear Octavia say, but I know it's not the fact that we're hugging. It's the fact that I trust someone as much as I trust my own sister.


	10. Chapter 10

CLARKE POV: 

I felt his warm breath on my collarbone as he tucked his head into my neck. Warm tears fell down my cheeks as he pulled me close to him. I had him back and no way in hell was I going to let him go.

"This is something I'd never thought I'd see." I hear Octavia say and I take a step back from him and gave him a bright smile, wiping away my tears. He returned a crooked one sided smile, and I turned and gave Octavia a hug as well with Raven coming up and greeting them both.

I remembered the last time I saw Bellamy, closing the drop ship door after Jones had just run after him. Jones... 

"Wait, where is Jones?" I ask, which Raven also puts an inquiring face on for. 

"He's out looking for you." Bellamy tells me realizing the new problem that's just come up.

\------------

Later that day, we all stood in one of the Arks room, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, my mother and myself. 

An expected massive argument broke out as Bellamy, Octavia and myself wanted to go out and find Murphy and Jones plus the 48 that were left behind. 

"No Clarke, I am not letting you out of my sight again." She tells me, or more rather yells at me.

"Mom, we can't just leave them there. They are our people." I yell back at her.

"Stop! Clarke is right. Just because you have her back, doesn't mean we leave behind the others. They are my people too and I'm going." Bellamy says calmer than both of us could ever be.

"You can't go either, you're all just children, what are you thinking going back out there, it's too dangerous." My mother tells him in frustration and is obviously the final say as she turns and tells the signals for the guards to stand to attention.

"No one leaves this camp, do you hear me. Especially my daughter." She turns giving Bellamy a death like glare as like saying 'stay away from my daughter' and finally leaves, leaving me rolling my eyes looking like I want to punch something.

I give Bellamy a look saying 'screw her.' To which he raise his eyebrows and breathes out in a huff.

Once the guards leave the room to stand outside the room, Raven looks at both of us saying "So how are we going to get you guys out of here?" 

I give a small smirk and Bellamy has a determination in his eyes. We file out of the room, listening to Raven's plan of escaping our safest and most secure place on Earth.

RAVEN POV: 

"Wick, I need a favor." I say coming up behind him looking at his new little project, which makes some slight sense but I can already see where there are going to be problems. 

"Sure wench monkey. What's in it for me?" He says tearing his eyes away from the blueprints and sketches.

"For starters, I can name you every single problem with that project of yours. Secondly, I can help you build the perfect model for it." I tell him leaning back on the table and crossing my arms.

"What's the favor?" He asks me smiling down at his work and then looking at me again.

"I need you to take out the power supply supplying the fence for 20 seconds in about five minutes." I state simply knowing that it's actually quite big. 

He gives me the, 'Why wrench monkey?' look and looks outside to the Blake siblings and Clarke talking outside finally nodding and getting up to prepare. I grab two walkies and throw one to him, "I'll tell you when." I tell him and he nods grabbing some kit from a box.

I walk outside giving them a nod signifying that the plan is a go and walk past the guard watching them.

They then split up, making the guard pick one to follow and he stupidly picks Clarke, who only goes and fetches a canteen of water and then enters the medibay where he thinks there is no second exit.

He stands outside keeping guard but Clarke uses the hole in the back wall to leave and make her way to the back of the Ark.

When I arrive Bellamy and Octavia are arguing over something. "Bellamy, I'm the only one who knows where the camp is, don't leave me behind." She says while Bellamy rolls his eyes and I try hide a smirk as Clarke joins us as well.

"O, that's why I have this." He says shoving the pack at her. She then gives the Classic Blake Smirk at her brother and looks at me expectantly. I test the fence using my crutch but it's the electricity is still running causing sparks to fly.

Bellamy hands Clarke her pack and then I radio Wick. "Take it down Wick."

"Sure wrench monkey." I smile at that but recover quickly as the others are looking at me and then test it once more, this time no sparks fly.

"See you guys soon, and bring Jones back safe." I say giving them a worried look, Clarke gives me a hug and I smile at her.

She's one of the closest people I have to family, her and Jones. Sure I may not love him like that anymore, but over the past month he's become as close as Finn was to me and Finn was family once.

My hand automatically goes to the Raven around my neck and I turn away from watching them go with a stray tear falling down my cheek.

BELLAMY POV:

The sun was setting and it was getting darker so we decided to make camp in a shrub surrounded area. 

I caught a rabbit hybrid thing and I cooked and we ate that in silence, watching the fire. Octavia went to sleep straight after dinner curled up a distance away from Clarke and I. 

I was worried about her, she was hurting inside and I couldn't do anything about it. Not unless I got Lincoln back for her, which is added to the to-do list. 

Clarke lay down and closed her eyes. The fire reflection danced across her face as she slept. She looked so peaceful, like we weren't out looking for our people that were kidnapped, or anything like that.

She opened her eyes and looked sleepily at the fire and then at me. "The last time I saw you," she looks up at me with a confused face. "You were closing the dropship door."

She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "It had to be done." I give her a smile and she gets up.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asks me groggily.

"I'll sleep when we find Jones." I pause deciding on whether or not to tell her one of her closest friends has gone crazy.

I decide its best as otherwise she won't be prepared for the difference, "You haven't seen him Clarke, loosing you, the 100 and Raven breaking up with him. It changed him, he executed the grounder that drew us the map. Held a gun to his head and pulled the trigger, then walked away."

"That doesn't sound like Jones." She says watching the fire and shaking her head.

"No, I saw what he was capable of and I let him go with Murphy and two automatic rifles." I say to her, telling her I regret sending him after her.

"I'm sure that had to be done too." She tells me looking up from the fire, I look back at her but I know I doubt my decision.

"When we got back to the dropship, we thought it was the grounders." I shake my head.

"Course you did, how could you have known it was the mountain men. No one could've" She reassures me but I'm still not so sure if I should've let him go.

"How long until chocolate cake turns into being turned upside for their blood?" I ask her changing the subject.

"I don't know but we don't have much time." Her face softens as if she remembers what happened there.

"First we find Jones then we find out people." I tell her taking her hand and squeezing it, but have that feeling of hugging her tight against me again.

"And Lincoln." Octavia's voice surprises me as she finally wakes up. "I think we've slept long enough." Octavia gets up and I nod at Clarke, who squeezes my hand back and we get up.

LINCOLN POV:

I struggle against the tight metal bounds at my feet and hands. I don't remember how I got here, or what this place is.

All I know is that they come in here and give me the shot. All I want is the shot, I'd kill for it, I have killed for it. 

This is all I remember, I don't remember who I am and where I'm from. All I remember is the shot and the loud deafening sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke POV:

"We're almost there." Octavia turns and tells us as we move through a dense tree area.

I start hearing yelling, it's not in their grounder language; it's English. As we move closer, the yelling belongs to Jones. Murphy yells at him to stop and then the gunshots start, its not only one shot, its dozens.

Bellamy's face pales and we run forward towards where Jones stands holding a gun shooting at the weaponless people. Murphy lunges forward and tries to grab the gun from him as I yell at him to stop.

Jones turns and faces where I stand with Bellamy and Octavia behind holding their guns up at him. "I found you." He slurs obviously been drinking and that's why he's in this state.

Murphy's gives me a look of relief that I've gotten him to stop killing all the people; he takes a step forward towards me, but I see him differently now, this isn't Jones, this isn't even close to who he was. This is who he is now, and no one can do anything to change him.

"Let's go." I turn and Bellamy gives me a worried sad look as the stray tear falls down my cheek.

Octavia nods and leads us back to the Ark knowing we can't bring Jones along with us to find Lincoln or the others, its too dangerous. Plus the grounders would be out looking for him for revenge on killing a whole tribe.

Bellamy comes up next to me, a grim look on his face. He said it and he was right, Jones has changed and I've failed at keeping him safe. I am meant to be the one that looks after everyone and looks out for them, but no instead I leave Jones to go after Bellamy and who then turns into a drunken violent murderer in the process.

I cringe specifically at the thought of that but that's now reality and it's too late to change that, he is who he is and once you've changed, it's either for the best or the worst. Some people change for good, like Bellamy but Jones I'm surprised at. He was the one that ran out when the grounder was attacking Bellamy, when I stayed back unable to do anything, he ran out and saved Bellamy.

In that moment of thinking I get caught up in my thoughts and my eyesight gets blurry as the tears start forming, I trudge on blinking them away but not quickly enough as Bellamy sees a stray tear slide down my cheek.

I brush it away and scold myself for being weak, that's not a privilege I have down here. Sure up in space I was one of the privileged, but down here everyone is above me and I must provide for them.

Bellamy slightly holds my hand and slows us down as Jones, Murphy and Octavia pass us without a second glance wanting to get to camp quickly. He looks over at me with a worried look on his face and I roll my eyes, I don't need to be cared for.

I pull my hand out of his expecting to have an important conversation about what we're going to do with Jones, and start walking onwards but Bellamy softly grabs my wrist, sending unwanted shivers down my spine. The things this boy does to me.

"Clarke, stop." He starts trying to think about what he's going to say.

"What Bellamy, I just want to get home. I'm done with today, one of my best friends is a mass murderer and I can't help but want to break down right here cause I've failed looking after the camp. So many are dead because of me and more are going to die but what can I do? Nothing, because I'm the most useless person alive and can't do anything right." I finish my rant feeling slightly better but still shit about myself.

"Clarke, you are not useless, ok? And it's ok to feel you know, you're allowed to cry and scream and stuff that women do." He says slightly smirking releasing my hand.

I look at him surprised in how he's changed so much, for the good. I remember the kiss and how it made me feel being with him at the falls and all the good memories that we had together. Those things wont happen again, but if we survive the first thing I'm going to do is kiss him.

We arrive at camp and settle in with some conversation, with me trying to avoid Jones as much as possible. Bellamy and Murphy went to go inform Raven of his new state and she tried to go and see him and they talked for a bit with her coming out of the room on the verge of tears but slightly smiling.

Bellamy and I sat on the table discussing what we were going to about Jones but I was getting tired and decided I was going to bed, or the medical table or floor.

Bellamy POV:

Clarke was back and we had retrieved Jones from his killing spree. We were back at camp Jaha, and I wasn't going to lie when we hugged it felt good to have her in my arms. Through thick or thin, the leaders were once leaders again.

That night after Camp Jaha was quiet and almost everyone was asleep, I snuck out and into the medibay where I saw Clarke snuggled up on the floor on a large piece of fabric, using her a jumper as a pillow. The night was quite cold and I could see she was shivering slightly and then jumped in her sleep; she was dreaming. I took my jacket off and laid it over her and then sat down, like a guard watching over her.

She jumped a couple more times as the hour passed and then woke herself up almost screaming, whispering my name repeatedly. I quickly crawled over to her and took her into my arms. "Shhhh... It's okay Clarke. I'm here." I said to her stroking her slightly knotted hair as she clutched onto me even harder. We stay like that for about two minutes or so and she finally slightly wriggles out of my arms and looks at me with tear stains down her face and meekly says, "Can we go outside for a walk Bellamy? I don't like it in here."

I get up and extend my hand down to her which she immediately grabs and pulls herself up. I grab my jacket off the ground and place it over her shoulders. Clarke leads us out of the Ark and into the night air. A cool breeze outside hits us with a bright light coming off the moon. I get my torch out of my pocket and we start walking towards the back of the Ark and into where there is a small patch of forest like land.

Clarke almost trips over a small root sticking out of the ground but I catch her arm before she can fall over. She straightens herself up with a slight blush reflecting off her face from the torch in my hand, "Thanks Bellamy." She says and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I smile and nod then lead us onwards more towards the fence that hums with electricity. Clarke grabs my elbow as I start moving forward and huddles herself close to me. I wrap my arm around her and we move towards a cluster of trees a few meters away.

"Why were you in the medibay? Was something wrong?" She questions me as we reach the trees and sit down resting our heads against the bark. I then realise that I was there watching over her. She looks at me expectantly and I look down with a slightly heated face.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to check up on you and ended up staying for a bit longer than intended. You're quite the jumpy sleeper." I say hoping to escape the awkwardness. She looks down with a sullen look and then back up at me.

"It was a bad dream." Clarke explains, she looks as if she wants to continue but decides against it, but I want to know why she woke up whispering my name as if I had died.

"What happened in the dream?" I ask, which makes her scrunch her face up slightly as if trying to remember what happened. A dream where you wake up screaming isn't that easy to shake off, so it must have been confusing more rather than she forgot it.

"It was basically a replay of what happened that night with the grounders but Jones was the one trying to kill you." I could see she was trying to not cry. "I almost lost you Bellamy, you and Jones. Now I've lost our people on Mount Weather." I wrapped my arm around her again and brought her closer to me as she cried into my chest, letting out the feelings that she's been harboring.

"Clarke, you haven't lost anyone, tomorrow we will set out to find the others. Jones may be a bit lost himself but it's not your fault. You sure as hell are never going to loose me, I promise." and kissed her head as she rested her head comfortably on my chest. We stayed silently for a few seconds, which she then broke with, "Thank you Bellamy."

"What for Princess?" I ask using her nickname, which I haven't used in so long.

"For everything." I nod and smile shaking my head ever so slightly. I haven't done anything for her. She's done more for me than I could ever do for her, she's made me see who I am and how much better it is to be the better person. And who I am today is who I am going to be to survive.

Dawn started breaking on the horizon and we had both fallen asleep. She was so peaceful curled up against me with a slight smile on her face; even with the tearstains she looked happy and restful. I guess we'll see if today brings a lighter day, I sure will for me because Clarke is home.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke POV:

We were camping out in these tattered tents the ark had provided us with. I walked out wanting to get away from mom and Jones who both seemed to be trying to catch my attention.

Bellamy and Octavia had gone off a minute ago to look for Lincoln. Who knew where the hell he could be? For all I know he could be with the mountain men and they could be draining him like they were going to do to Anya and are probably doing to her tribe.

Raven was in her tent talking to Jones about something, with occasional parts of static coming through the radio and some voices. I was still to ask her about the blonde guy named Wick.

I walk a bit into the forest investigating the noises that come from deep within. I hear a crackle of dry leaves behind me and see the dark figure of Jones following me.

I open my mouth to tell him something but the foghorn blows and then the sorrow in his eyes is replaced by fear.

We start running towards the camp but I realise that we are closer to the bunker where I patched up Bellamy.

I turn and signal for him to follow me to the hidden door to the room.

I open it up and we jump through with a small amount of the fog brushing up against my fingers, burning me ever so slightly.

I recoiled at the pain and Jones stepped forward to look at what was causing me pain, to which I then flinched backwards sharply away from him.

He looked down at his feet and shuffled away to the opposite side of the room to where the dead body lay and moved it. That was the grounder he shot point black for no reason.

"I did it for our people Clarke." He tells me as I settle down on the couch on the opposite side of the room trying to avoid watching him drag the body into the bathroom.

I look at the opposite wall, studying the scratches embedded into it. Drifting off into my own world, away from being in the bunker with Jones.

I feel his eyes on me, watching for any signs that I might look at him or speak to him but I don't.

"So what? First you can't speak to me and now you can't look at me." He says slightly muttering but he says it to me.

"What do you want me to say? You killed innocent people Jones." I look at him, making a point.

"Clarke, I did it for our people, for you. If anything you should be thanking me." He tells me scowling.

I blankly stare at him shaking my head and then look away again, wondering where the Blake siblings are, or if Bellamy's thinking of me right now.

Bellamy POV:

Octavia was frantically searching for Lincoln. We had split from the large group, leaving Clarke with Raven, her mom and Jones.

Clarke left with Jones was something I was not comfortable with. He could flip out at any moment and I sure as hell would not be happy if he was left alone with her.

I wasn't there to protect her, and I missed her. Especially the looks she gave me when I did something stupid, the glances we exchanged between each other, which meant a whole lot more to us than it did to anyone else. To think that I could actually love someone else other than my sister seemed impossible, but with Clarke I'm starting to think its possible.

I heard the horn blow. The acid fog was coming, we had to find cover otherwise we'd all be dead in seconds. The men that came with us gave us a confused look and I yelled. "Run!" at the idiots watching the yellow acrid fog creeping up on us.

They kicked into gear and we ran until we found a dead end, I ran along the wall trying to find an opening into safety. I heard Octavia call out and some of the guards pulling at the grate, I joined in tugging at the rusted metal until it finally gave way and we all clambered into the damp darkened area.

The men and myself and Octavia split up to try and find anything that could help us. From what I could tell this is a type of storage place for a type of metal things with wheels. I remembered what they were called, cars. I examined one from a far not really seeing the appeal of them being all dirty.

I hear a low growl and a one of the men shouting for help. O and I run towards the commotion to see a savage looking man looming over an unconscious body and one of the other men standing with his gun trained on the figure.

A reaper, I see as far as I'm concerned. "Lincoln" I hear Octavia say as she shines her light at the mud streaked face in front of us showing the slightly disfigured swollen face of her boyfriend.

There is no way we could kill him if it was Lincoln. If anything we have to save him.

"He's a reaper." Octavia states the known fact for the uneducated guard.

"Lincoln, is that you?" She says with love laced through her words.

The reaper focuses his attention on us now, responding to his name. He then grunts and runs towards us, I step in front of Octavia but he slams me out of the way then grabs her by her neck and pushes her up against the wall strangling her.

I tackle him and O shoots his leg causing him to fall over. I take the gun and use the butt to knock him out.

The fallen guard comes over with the help of the guard with the now bleeding head and looks questioning down at Lincoln.

"What now?" One of them asks holding a light up to my face.

"We get him home." I tell them looking at O, who nods in approval.

\----

We leave him in the drop ship and I go and fetch Clarke who's watching her mother make another speech about who knows what.

"Come now quickly." I tell her giving her a look of desperation, she's the only one who can know and help Lincoln.

We trek back to the drop ship and I lead her up to the second floor.

He lies there chained and as Clarke comes up to him, he lunged out at her trying to attack her. I grab her waist and pull her back away from him holding her against me.

"What happened to his leg?" She asks both Octavia and myself.

"I shot him." O tells her in a monotone voice as if it was just some animal she had shot.

Lincoln struggles against the restraints and rips free of them just as Clarke moves away from me and he tackles her and pushes her against the wall strangling her. I pull him off her and attempt to punch him but it doesn't affect him, he turns back and pushes Clarke back against the wall causing her to release a strangled sound.

This angers me and I punch him once again, this time the impact causes him to be phased and confused for a second. In that time, Octavia uses the butt of the gun to knock him out.

We restrain him up again, this time using metal chains and more secure bounds across his chest on the floor.

I tell Clarke everything that's happened when Octavia leaves to go outside for some water and her face doesn't appear shocked as I thought it would meaning that this could have been something that she knew was going on in Mouth Weather.

Lincoln makes an animal like sound crying out against the bounds, struggling for freedom. Clarke makes a move to go forward towards him but then decides against it flinching at his cries that are released.

An unfamiliar head pops out of the hole revealing a Grounder, I'm ready to kill him until Octavia follows up after him with a calm look on her face, showing that she knows and trusts the Grounder.

"I can help him." He says bringing out a bottle of some from of liquid and settling down next to Lincoln who is now unconscious.

He slowly tilts the bottle saying "De comples deon" in their grounder language. Clarke's eyes widen and she catches the drop before it enters Lincoln's mouth, "You were going to kill him." She says drawing back and I point my gun at him, keeping him from coming any closer to the two girls.

"Yes. There is no way to save him, once a man is turned into a reaper, he is a man no more." The Grounder man says.

A commotion down stairs tells me someone is coming up the ladder and Jones' head pops up, pulling his whole body through. I fell the tension in the air as Jones opens his mouth to say, "The camp is packing up-"

The grounder lunges forward and takes Jones by the neck slamming him backwards. I hear O shout the grounders name of 'Nyko' as the guy starts draining the life out of Jones. I try to pry Nyko off Jones but the grounders hands are firmly planted around his neck.

Clarke shouts out, "Stop! Lincoln's stopped breathing!" I turn to see her by his side doing chest compressions. Lincoln lurches forward slightly constrained by the bounds and starts breathing regularly once again.

"What did you just do? I have never seen such a thing?" Nyko now asks on the opposite side of the room to Jones.

"You have never tried reviving someone?" Clarke asks surprised. "He's going through withdrawal symptoms, what ever is creating him to be a reaper, is a type of drug he's been given."

"No, we kill the Reapers and we leave them for dead. We never thought of bringing them back to life or capturing them."

"What if we could change him back?" She tells me with an idea forming in her head. "Wouldn't that create peace between us and the Grounders? I mean all they want is war, but what if we could help them by changing the Reapers back to being Grounders."

"Yeah and how do you suppose we do that?" Octavia bluntly asks her.

"Our medicine can help with the detox, we just need to keep him alive long enough for us to speak to the grounders and get my mothers help." She says the last words like they are a distaste in her mouth.

Octavia POV:

I sat with Lincoln as Clarke went to go make a deal with the new Grounder Princess and get help from her mom. Right now Clarke had a lot of stress on her and I could see Bellamy was trying to help her as much as possible.

I swear when we finally get peace, my brother better do something about his relationship with Clarke. He's never been like that with any other girl and to say the least I was surprised it was Clarke that he liked. She was the complete opposite to his 'type' of girl who was either a slut or skank. She was one of the privileged; she could stand her ground and wouldn't take shit from people like Bell.

Maybe that's why, because she could make him do things and she could let him step back for a bit while she took control. Now she was drowning in what she had to do and it was about time Bell stepped in to help her.

I looked up at him who was watching me watching Lincoln. I stood up to get some water from the canister at the back of the room leaving Lincoln alone for a second. I was lucky that I found Lincoln; I loved him even though it's only been a month of knowing each other. He's saved me from becoming some hopeless slut that sat around the fire all day taking orders from Bellamy or Clarke.

I grabbed the bottle and took a swig and then just took a second to let everything sink in. We were on Earth; there were people on Earth, two different types of people, both wanting to kill us. Earth was now home and I had found something with someone who understood me.

Bellamy stands up as I pass him and stops me, I keep looking straight ahead because if I looked at him I might break down like a small child which I didn't want my brother to see me as. "We'll get him back O."

"You can't save me from this one big brother." I tell him giving him a small glance and walk back to where Lincoln lies on the ground with shallow breathing.

Abby's head pops up through the ladder and looks around until her eyes land on Lincoln. She pulls herself up as he starts shaking violently and rushes over to his side and starts doing CPR on him just as Clarke had.

\----

Three minutes pass, then four, then six and the Clarke and the Grounders come up the ladder but its too late, he's gone, Lincoln is gone. Tears stream down my cheeks but I'm too afraid to make a noise with the deadly silence.

Knives are drawn slowly and Bellamy glances down at the gun to the left of him. Clarke glances at him knowing what he's going to do. He grabs the gun and pushes Clarke behind him holding the gun at the Commander.

It all happens so quickly as the bitchy chick named Indra lunges out towards Bellamy causing everything to move into play as everyone attacks everyone, Abby takes a shock baton and presses it to Lincolns chest as I cry out not knowing what she's doing. This is until he bucks up, I remember somewhere where they used shocking someone to bring them back to life.

Everyone stops what they are doing confused at what Abby has done. She repeats shocking him and he takes a sharp breath in. I drop down next to him and hold his head in my lap, "Lincoln." I say waiting for his response.

"Octavia" He says, as I rest my forehead on his, breathing in his presence. Never in my life have I loved someone so much. It just proves that you don't know how much you are going to miss someone until they are gone.

Clarke POV:

I stepped into the Commanders tent and there she sat in a majestic throne, which made me wonder, how on Earth she got it there.

I straightened my back and lifted my chin up to show the confidence that I didn't have. "We have held up our end of the bargain." I watch her intently for any signs that might give away what she's thinking.

I watied for answer only to hear something I didn't want to hear, "Yes, but our truce starts with the death of the one you call 'Jones'."


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke POV:

"If we want a truce, we have to give them Jones." I tell the people of the Ark.

"We can't do that." Bellamy says flat out, surprising me with the sincerity in his voice.

Raven and I nod at that with Marcus and my mother exchange a glance between them discussing silently what they're going to do until they both nod at us.

Suddenly someone in the crowd shouts out that we should let him 'float' causing several others to agree and then Raven suddenly sends a punch flying towards Byrne, which if this wasn't such a serious situation, I would commend her but a whole mob fight starts out.

Gun shots ring out and everyone stops and there's finally silence until I hear someone shout out, "We should let him get taken, wasn't he the one that murdered that other kid back on the Ark, he's a murderer."

Raven seemed enraged at this and tried to find the voice of who had just said that. "You know nothing!" She yelled out.

I pulled Jones out of the crowd and into the Ark, "He killed my mother and father." I look at him with a confused look.

"The man that I murdered." He tells me.

_Jones POV:_

_I walked into my pod where I would find my mom and dad sitting on the couch possible making bracelets or braiding pieces of string together for us to sell at the Trade Stall. I looked around the room only to see red streaks everywhere. Blood._

_I couldn't I ran into each room searching for them until I heard a low moan coming from one of the cupboards._

_There was a deep pool of blood below it and I ripped the cupboard open to see my mother holding my fathers hand. He was gone, but my mom was still alive and barley breathing._

_I crouch down and hold her hand, "I love you Jones, never forget that."_

_"I love you too mom." I feel the tears running down my cheeks, as I know I can't do anything to help her._

_I hear a smash behind me and see a dark clothed figure run across the room towards the door. I get up and tackle him before he makes it and punch his face several times and grab the closest object to me, which turns out to be a pair of scissors and hold them above my head._

_This man took everything from me; my whole family and now I have nothing left. I bring the scissors down into his chest and sink it into his heart, but I don't feel any better. My parents are still dead, and I have nothing left to live for._

_I crawl back over to where my mother now lies dead and cry until I hear the guards rush in holding guns up to me, I'm only 16 so I'm going to the Skybox but I wish I could be dead._

Clarke POV:

As he finished telling me, Raven came into the Ark held by several guards, to which I gave them venomous looks and a nod allowing them to release her. I gave Raven a softer smile and left her and Jones to talk about whatever they needed to talk about.

I went outside and my mom came up to me to discuss what plan we could make to get out of this one and I lead her to where Lincoln was now bound to a chair for 'just in case'.

"Is there anyway we can get out of this?" I ask him walking up to his side where Octavia sits.

"No, one death for the death of 18 is a good deal and I suggest you take it or you'll loose a lot more than one person." He tells us looking more at Octavia and glancing around the room rather than looking at me.

"What if I tried talking to Lexa, leader to leader." Mom says from behind me.

"It won't work, blood must have blood." He says now looking at me, as if trying to read me, "I suggest you take the deal, even though it's a harsh death. They start with fire, then his hands, then his tongue and his eyes."

"We can't let him go through that, I'm sorry but no. For now we just keep him inside until we come up with a better plan." I say turning away from Lincoln's burning stare.

I walk out of the brig and into one of the makeshift tents where I find Raven and Jones arguing, "I did it for our people Raven, for you because I love you." He tells her.

They turn to me and Raven looks back at him, "Just don't go." and then walks out of the tent with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the grounders start chanting from outside the fence, my mom comes up to me with a worried look on her face. "Mom, maybe now is your time to go and talk to their leader, it's time to show the Grounders we are not afraid" I tell her turning and looking at the rough group of people outside our fence.

"What if I am?" She says with a slightly quivering voice.

I turn back to her and tell her, "Then fake it." and grab her hand and squeeze it, she needs me and I need her.

Abby POV:

I let go of Clarke's hand and walk up to the gate not feeling the confidence I am showing through my body language.

The chanting stops as I stand right in front of them, "We're ready to fight if that's what it comes to."

Suddenly they retreat and leave me standing alone at the fence until I see a figure stumbling my way, only to recognize it as Kane. I run forward and support him, bringing him into the medical bay.

I set the heavy Kane down on the table. "Anything from their side?" I ask him

"They want blood for blood, don't give him to them. We trial Jones here for his war crimes amongst our own people." He says slightly out of breath.

"So instead of letting the Grounders kill him, we execute him ourselves?" I speak up after the silence Kane created.

"It's the most merciful option for him." He says and I know he's right, if we can't stop them from taking him, that might be our only option left.

Bellamy POV:

I almost walk into Abby down the hall way and stop her, "What's going to happen with Jones?" I ask her.

"We haven't come to a conclusion yet, there's more that needs to be discussed." She says and pushes past me seemingly in a rush somewhere.

I watch after her suspiciously, what if the adults are going to give him up. It's the easiest decision plus Jones would be willing to give himself up.

I run down the hall and find Clarke to tell her about what might happen, she goes and finds Raven and I run to the medibay where I find Jones and we meet up at the back of the Ark once more to escape to the dropship.

Jones and Clarke leave one way and Raven and I leave in another direction to head to the dropship to make sure we are not followed.

We trek start moving across the field space between the forest and the fence but here a rustling behind us, only to see Murphy behind us.

I usher him over quickly without asking any question, just because I don't have the time or energy to bother asking him.

We head towards the dropship and find it empty with no Jones or Clarke in sight. 5 minutes pass and I feel slightly worried that something might have happened to them.

10 minutes pass and Raven is pacing, I get up just as the flap flies open and Jones comes in holding an unconscious Clarke. I rush up to them "What happened?" I ask as he sets her down on the floor.

"Grounder" He says and gives me a warning look.

I crouch down next to Clarke and Murphy sets her head on his jumper. "Clarke, can you hear me?" I say stroking her hair waiting for a response but receive nothing.

A commotion outside tells me we have company and I see Clarke stirring beside Murphy who mutters my name to pull my attention to Clarke.

"What's going on?" Clarke says slightly confused.

"The grounders are here." Murphy tells her grimly as well as announcing to the others that were unaware in the first place.

"We need to defend the place." Jones tells us getting up from his post next to Raven, "Murphy take upstairs, Clarke, Bellamy and Raven take the front gate where there will be lots of them there. I'll take the lower level of the ship."

We all nod in agreement and prepare ourselves as he hugs Raven and says, "May we meet again." He's planning something, his plan seems too perfect.

We all move into positions, prepared for this highly outnumbered fight.

Jones POV:

They all leave me; I know what I have to do. I walk out right into the center of the grounds and hold my hands up waiting for them to come towards me.

My hands are bounds and I hear Raven cry out from behind me but one of the grounders stops her from coming towards me. I give the group a sad glance backwards as I get taken to my death.

\-----

They had me tired around a pole, this was the day I was to die for my crimes, and it was the day I was going to die for the 100 delinquents that came down to Earth, so that they would have a chance to be normal kids again without the title of thief or murderer.

Clarke came down the hill to reason with Lexa, the commander. "We cannot stop what's already in motion." The grounder woman speaks up to Clarke.

"Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful, that you're not savages." Clarke says desperately, I hope that she doesn't make any stupid decisions."

"We are what we." Lexa tells Clarke and looks around as to start the torture.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him." She looks at me with pity, I know what she's going to do and I'm glad.

Clarke over the past few months has become a leader, a best friend and family to me. She runs up and hugs me, "I'm scared Clarke." I tell her, I'm scared because I don't want to die.

"I know Jones, Raven loves you, and in it's own way so do I." She tells me and I smile.

She then slips the knife into me; I feel the cold metal in my body and death just around the corner. "Thanks Clarke." I say as my final words as my last breath is released from my lungs.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke POV:

I hear the animalistic scream come from our side and block out the surroundings as Jones' head goes limp on my shoulder. They will understand why I did this. They have to.

I know Raven won't forgive me for a long time after this, but would she rather see me watch him get tortured and then die or just die peacefully with no pain. Hopefully she'll see past what I've done and see the good in it.

I look back to see Bellamy holding the girl in his arms watching me from a distance, he nods when he catches my eyes understanding what I did. If anyone was going to get it, it was him.

I look at Lexa and she looks at her people, "It has been done." announcing the death of Jones.

She looks back at me and nods. I watch as her and Indra have a confrontation about the how he had unfair trial and then Indra stomps off in an angry manner.

I look back at the body being taken off the pole and carried into one of the tents, suddenly his eyes open watching and following me. Even with his dark skin he is pale, his lips lost all colour and his eyes blood shot.

I blink and he turns back to the way he was and is taken into the tent. I shake the haunting feelings off and turn to Lexa who nods at one of the larger tents, which I make my way into.

I go straight to a bucket of water and use a scrap of fabric lying beside it to wipe off the blood on my hands, before I know it I'm sobbing and trying to scrape the blood off furiously.

My mother, Kane and Bellamy come in with a red eyed Raven shooting hateful glares at me. Bellamy comes up to me and takes my hands and holds them to stop me from scratching at them any harder.

I look down, unable to look into his eyes. He cups my cheek and wipes a fallen tear then tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. He then proceeds to wash the remaining blood off my hands not saying anything just concentrating on getting the sticky substance off my hands.

He then stands up tilting my head upwards to look at him and he smiles, very slightly and kisses my forehead. Then my mom crouches in front of me, taking away the red material that I hold in my hands and setting it down in the bucket. She takes me into an embrace and I look over her shoulder to see Raven glaring at me.

I hold her stare not wanting to let her bring me down over the decision I made. Lexa then walks in with two guards behind her and Indra following after them, I push back from my mother and walk forward to the table where the grounder woman stands. "We have finally held our end of the bargain, our truce?" I question her if she is willing to start planning getting all our people back.

"Yes but first, we must have the death ceremony. He will be burnt with the victims of his murder." She tells me. This woman won't even allow him to have a proper burial with the people he belongs with. My mother Kane and Raven start objecting at the same time but I put my hand up stopping their protests. Bellamy just observes from where he stands glancing at me every now and then waiting to see if he needs to intervene. "Ok, he will have the ceremony with your people."

My mother and Kane send a look of disbelief towards me and I nod at them, Raven is being held back by my mom to stop her from scratching out my eyeballs.

The most important thing right now is getting this truce and our people back; I cannot afford to think what would be best for other people if it means making it more difficult to get the truce.

Lexa dips her head at my decision glancing back at the group behind me and then at Bellamy who now stands next to me. "We travel back tonight and the ceremony will be held as soon as we arrive."

Lexa and Indra leave the tent leaving us with the guards. In a couple hours, Jones would be free of this world; with the ones he killed whom I hope forgive him for his mistakes.

"Why did you let her do that? Jones should have a proper burial with his people!" Raven yells out.

I look at Bellamy and he looks down at me with a sad look in his eyes knowing what I've done and why I've done it. "I did it because we need this truce to work, and we have to do what they want, otherwise we will never get our people back from Mount Weather." I mutter the ending and Bellamy slightly nudges my arm and I lead the way out of the tent before Raven can explode in my face.

"I get why you did it Clarke, I wouldn't have been able to do that and I'm sorry that you had to." Bellamy says walking beside me as we grab our stuff for what we need tomorrow.

I stay quiet not wanting to talk to him or anyone, but I know that keeping it in will just make things worse. I just pick up my canteen, sling a rifle over my shoulder and attempt to walk out but Bellamy block my pathway.

"What Bellamy?" I say still trying to avoid his gaze.

"I'm... I'm sorry Clarke." He says looking down at me, I finally look up at him and he has tears in his eyes. I close my eyes feeling the warm droplets run down my cheeks and feel as his arms envelop me in a hug.

I need this, although it shows weakness. I need him, and so do the people in Mount Weather. I cry silently in the safety of his arms and feel the wet droplets from his tears soak into my shirt.

After this is done and we have our people back, then we can grieve, but for now we must stay strong until then so I pull back from Bellamy who's stopped crying and I wipe the lost tear from his cheek away and kiss it, knowing we both need the affection.

I move away and walk past him into the brightening camp, Lexa walks out from her tent and towards the gate where there are horses waiting for them. Bellamy stands behind me, strong and emotionless, as do I and we walk forward to where they are mounting the horses. This was going to be one hell of an awkwardly long walk.

Raven comes out with her bag on and I don't say anything against her coming with us, mom and Kane follow her out and we follow the Grounders as they lead the way down the path towards their camp.


	15. Chapter 15

We were marching towards the Grounders camp, I had Bellamy by my side with the Grounders on horses trailing behind us with Raven attached to the carriage holding Jones' lifeless body. I was zoned out thinking about ways that this could have been different but they all ended up with only one solution of war.

I looked into a shrubbery of bushes catching a hint of dark skin and Jones' eyes. I did a double take to find that it wasn't Jones or anything. He was going to haunt me, because I killed him. I killed one of our own.

Bellamys shoulder rubbed against mine and he looked down at me with a look of concern. "You alright?" He asked. I just nodded quickly and looked away. He put his hand on my shoulder sensing my troubles.

"Clarke, what if we could infiltrate Mount Weather for the inside, like if we had an inside man." He says to me, the concerning look easing off his face.

"Yeah," I say slowly with the wheels working in my head, "but who would we send in?" Then suddenly they finally all clicked together and I shook my head giving him a look of pleading desperation to not even think of going in. "No, no way."

"Why should I listen to you, you're not the leader of me." He tells me putting up a block trying to make me agree to what he's wanting to do.

"No I'm not, but I can't loose you too." I say looking up at him, sure that may face is telling him all the things I can't say out loud.

\----

We arrived at the vibrant camp, bustling with Grounders sending scathing looks in our general direction. Lexa walked up in front of us and sent them a warning message, which was I'm pretty sure about killing them if they touch us.

We walk further into the camp where a pyre had been set up and all the dead bodies laid out in the layers. The men carrying Jones' body walked up and started preparing him for the fire.

I watched as they do, my good friend that I had killed now being burned with those that he killed for me. I guess this Earth doesn't have mercy.

I gaze off into the tree line and my eyes flicker to where he stands. Dead eyes, paled skin, I did this.

"Clarke," I hear Lexa say from behind me, coming to stand next to me. "I'm sorry for this, I know how much your people don't agree with you doing this, but I respect you for it." I just nod slowly.

"I once had someone I loved, her name was Costia, she was captured by the Ice Clan for information about me, and the clan took her and then killed her. It was because of her I realised that love is weakness." She said and I took the torch from her hands and said my final words, "De comples déon" and lit the fire, with the first small waterfall dropping off my chin.

\-----

We stood in the banquet they had set out for us holding our cups out, this is the start of the truce. The start of getting our friends back, our family. I held my cup up thinking about Jones while Lexa talked, her guard Gustus took a sip and stood in shock for a second.

Suddenly I was on high alert as the cup that I had automatically started bringing up to my mouth was knocked out of my hand, as was Lexa's. "Poison!" She yelled out as all her people drew their weapons.

Bellamy took a step in front of me blocking them from making any advances forwards. Lexa then yelled out in their grounder language and then left the room, I walked past Bellamy and towards the exit but both guards at the door drew both their knives and machetes stopping me.

"Great, we're stuck here now." I mutter under my breath turning around looking at our group, of which none of us would have even thought to have done anything stupid enough, except maybe Raven.

Bellamy POV:

Everyone was sat down as far away from each other, afraid if we moved they'd kill us. Clarke then got up and walked up to Raven with her still red rimmed eyes and paled face. The argument got heated very quickly and Raven then punched Clarke.

Abby and Kane were up in seconds pulling the girls apart, Clarke didn't even fight back but Raven was being a savage, wanting to pull Clarke apart limb by limb. I could see the guilt and sorrow in my princesses eyes as she turned from Raven and spoke quietly and intently with her mother.

I watched as Clarke pulled away from her mother saying "I guess we are the same then." turning and then moving to a secluded side of the room folding in on herself with her chest to her knees, trying to contain all the emotions she's been keeping since the start.

To be fair, she's the one that been the most constant to the kids, she's always been there for them when I had given up hope for myself and them.

I just think what if we had run to the sea, what if we had made it. Would Clarke and I finally get to know each other for who we really are.

This Earth is trying to strip us away layer by layer, but we keep building our walls higher each time another layer is taken off.

Finally a grounder comes in followed by the new grounder princess. I stand up about to walk forward but the guard by the name of Gustas walks straight over to Raven and pats her down then picks a knife out from under Ravens shirt.

Lexa then signals to the men standing by, Clarke is then up and quickly trying to get in front of the grounder that is about to take Raven. The big man just pushes her out of the way and Raven gets taken outside.

"This attempt of my life, will have hers." Lexa states and then walks outside.

Raven POV:

My life, I was an engineer on the ark, born to parents that didn't want me so much they died.

I've had two boyfriends, one that was my family and gave me chances that I have never had. I've been on an illegal space walk that wasted three months of oxygen. Yup, that was me, not my ex boyfriend that died first day on the ground.

The only reason he was down here was because he sacrificed himself for me. That was the moment I forgave him for always bringing me down and for always making me seem like crap compared to him.

Then there's Jones, the sweet kind hearted long term relationship guy that I was never ready for. He didn't deserve me, he didn't understand me. He needed one of those girls that once they were in a relationship, they were there forever.

I was not one of them, sure with Finn I would have considered it because he was a constant in my life, but Jones was new and shiny and something that didn't make it seem right.

Now here I was without Jones and without Finn. I was also walking to my death and the funny thing is that all I've had has been taken by the Earth.

Finn, Jones and my life.

They strung me up against a pole with my arms above my head, Clarke, Bellamy, Abby and Kane followed out after me. Clarke with a surprisingly worried look on her face. I mean why the hell would she care if I lived or died, all she's good for us sacrificing the ones she loves.

She said something to Bellamy and he left to go down stairs as the look on her face relaxed slightly and then I was sure she was alright with me dying as all she wants is this stupid truce.

She came up just in time as Lexa approached me and lifted up my shirt and cut into my ribs.

The pain exploded, causing my whole body to shake and I felt the warm blood leak down my stomach with the constant sting of where she had slit my skin. The then cut me again on the other side causing even more pain than the bullet that had been lodged in my spine had caused.

She was going in for a third cut, just as Clarke screamed out to stop, I guess she didn't want me dead, or maybe she wanted a go.

I slightly was able to lift my weakened head and saw Clarke holding up the bottle that I had supposedly poisoned the drinks with.

"She didn't do it and I can prove it." As she said that she looked straight at me assuring me it was going to be alright.

Then she chugged half the bottle and wiped her mouth of the lingering droplets on her upper lip, standing straighter up proving herself and well, saving me.

Lexa turns and mirrors Clarke's stance, "If it was not her, then who was it?"

Clarke pauses for a second and thinks, Bellamy steps forward and point at the large grounder who patted me down, "Gustas, he set this all up so that the truce could never be put in place."

Lexa turns and barks something at the man who nods slowly and then barks another order, which is set in motion when the Grounders all move toward him and take him.

Another set of Grounders come up from behind me and release me from the pole and I see Abby coming towards me to help me inside.

A thinner pair of arms and a more muscular pain, which I think belong to Lincoln snake around my waist lifting me up ever so slightly, helping me walk.

Once again Clarke Griffin saves my life, I look back at her and she stands staring at the pole, as if she's watching a distant memory, the memory of her killing Jones.

\------

Gustas, now bound to the pole stares blankly ahead of him, no emotion. Not a care in this world that he's going to die.

Lexa walks up to him and says something in Grounder and makes the first cut, the knife is passed around and each one of the clan gets a cut off him. Each time a new slice and a bright red flow of blood, "This would have happened to Jones." I say, thinking out loud.

I look back at Clarke, who stands next to Bellamy. She saved him, she didn't kill him, she saved him from this hell. He's now somewhere where he doesn't have to deal with the wrath of the mountain men, or the killing and violence that each and everyone of us have been subjected to. Maybe he's at rest now.

As Lexa slides the knife into Gustas' heart, I bow my head as a cold shiver with the passing of the grounder flows the the crowd.

Bellamy POV:

"How did you know it was Gustas?" Lincoln asks me breaking my concentration on the flames in front of me.

"He'd do anything for her, to protect her." I stare into the fire once more, thinking that I would do a lot for Clarke, I would go just as far for her. I would even die for her. Why?   
"It just makes sense." I say thinking out loud.

Clarke POV:

I was walking towards the camp fire, and there he was again. This time closer and more vibrant.

I know I didn't love Jones romantically but I loved him as a friend, like a brother. But it was still love and it was weak. "Love is weakness." I say to him, assuring myself and making sure he knows.

He nods his head and turns and walks away, leaving me. He has finally understood.

I walk over and see Bellamy with Lincoln, neither in conversation. I make up my mind and walk over there, "You should go." I tell him

He looks up at me with a confused look on his face, "What made you change your mind?"

"I was being weak." I tell him, knowing that what I'm doing is strong and it gives us a chance to get our people back.

My feelings for Bellamy are too strong to hold onto, if he dies and I still have those feelings, then I'll end up just like Lexa.

I need to let him go, but something tells me that it isn't going to be easy.


	16. Chapter 16

Bellamy POV:

We walked in an uncomfortable silence, not really knowing what Lincoln was thinking abouts, so I didn't say much to him. It was twice now that I've had him chained up, once I've tortured him and I'm still not sure how he feels about me after that.

I kept my head down and plowed forward. I then thought of the plan, "Ok so I make it to the intake door, without the real reapers seeing us, then what happens?" I ask

"I'll kill them all and you slip inside." He tells me bluntly cutting the conversation short.

"What made you turn into a reaper?" I ask with the question popping up in my head.

"I was tagged Cerberus, turned into a reaper." He tells me and looks back when I make a noise of recognition at the name.

"Cerberus, the name of the three headed dog that guards the underworld" He sends a confused look back my way, "My mother used to read mythology stories to Octavia when she was younger, she loved them." I explain to him and his face softens at the sound of Octavia's name.

"If we run into real reapers won't they wonder where you have been?" I ask curiously.

He shakes his head, "All they see is the red. Once you take it, nothing matters. Just how you get more."

"How much so you remember from when you were on it?" I walk on wards picking up my pace slightly to keep up with him.

"Everything." He says and stops near a log.

"What made you help my sister before you even knew her?" I then ask him curious about his generosity and his protection over my people.

"When I was a boy, I saw a ship fall from the sky like a raven. The man inside was hurt, his body broken. I couldn't get him out." He tells me and I remember the stories in the guard.

"Suicide by Earth, I heard stories in the guard, didn't know if they were true or not." I tell him.

"I brought him food, water. I didn't speak the enemies language yet, so I couldn't understand him. But I wanted to so on the third night I told my father and he made me kill him. The world has been trying to turn me into a monster for as long as I can remember." He looks down ashamed of what he's become, but this makes me respect him more.

I think about what he's said and know the feeling, from the day I was born, I've been sent in a direction that is all the things I should not be doing in my life. Even though he had to kill the man, he's redeemed himself "Octavia, She's lucky to have you." I tell him, "You've made her stronger."

He doesn'y reply for a second and I think something is wrong, but picks up the log holding it up and says "She was already strong." 

I had my back and arms strapped to a log with Lincoln pulling me on wards, the pain was excruciating, but it wasn't was hurtful as Clarke sending me off to die even though she knew the risks involved in me going into Mount Weather.

We trekked on with Lincoln leading me into the depths of the caves and closer to the noises of growls and roars of hunger from the animals inside. Just to think that the reapers were once men and now they're cannibalistic savages.

We stop at the metal door ways and the reapers grumble to each other in the grounder language, I just stand there pointlessly until I hear a hissing noise. All the reapers catches are lined up, including myself. I look over at Lincoln waiting for out plan to spring into action.

I then get tagged something else, not Cerberus. The words pass over my head but I hear the word 'drained.' I try scramble away to save myself but they pull me down and keep me in a head lock. 

I take one last look at my only hope for survival for anything, but as he kneels before the man with the injection my sight goes dark with the sweat drenched blindfold over my eyes and I am pulled away.

I've lost, I'm going to die and there is nothing I can now do. My people have depended on me to fulfill a task on saving their children, the 100 that they were responsible for sending down.

It's funny how the Earth actually isn't the one killing us, it's whats on it. What if we were all still stuck up on the ark, what would we doing besides suffocating to death. Would I have ever gotten to know Clarke? Would I have ever seen Octavia again? Would she ever had to experience a relationship, or love for that matter? If none of this happened, I would be sitting in my janitors closest, suffocating and wallowing in my sorrows, hiding from the outside world which is as far from this reality as it gets.

This now, me being pulled by strange men to an unknown location. Now this is reality, this war is reality.

\---

I was strung up by my feet and felt all the blood rush to my head. Needles were stuck into me and I actually started to feel the life drain from my body. I had made a promise to the grounder woman named Echo that I would help her get out of there, but now that I think of it, I may never be able to.

I counted the minutes which then turned into hours and soon it was with each second that went by I waited to hear the heart monitor stop. But my heart still pumped. Pumped what, I don't know, but it still worked and it was going to take a miracle to save me from this hell that was pulling me apart piece by piece.

A door was opened and scurrying feet soon found themselves in front of me. I tried to look up at the person and could see that it was not a doctor or a soldier, but it was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Bellamy?" She questioned.

This was the girl Clarke had told me about, "Maya," I said remembering her name.

She gave me a confused look, "Clarke told me that Jasper talked a lot about you." I could see she was smiling.

"Can you please help me get down from here?" I ask her hoping that I can quickly make contact with Clarke to ensure that we get everyone out and soon.

"Yes sure." She says ripping off the heart monitor strip from my chest making the machine beep at a constant pitch signifying that I was dead.

I heard her footsteps moving to one of the corners of the room, but suddenly a guard came through the doors with a hiss and questioned Maya as to why she was in here.

The man noticed that the monitor showed that I was dead so I stayed as still as possible still feeling the life seep out of me. The man lowered me down to the ground and I felt what little blood I had left in my body move into my dead limbs, allowing me to feel again.

The man came closer to me and unchained my legs from the hook that held me to the ceiling. I then sprung into action elbowing him and punching him. The man put up a fight and I finally got the chains around my wrist wrapped around his neck, but with his constant struggling and my weakness I wasn't going to win this.

Suddenly a gun shot sounded and the man went limp in my arms. I look over at Maya who's hands are shaking in front of her and then at the man with a bullet between his eyes. I nodded at her, taking the gun away and then stripped the man of this clothes putting them on myself.

Maya rips off the tag on my chest and hands me a hat, "Everyone knows everyone around here, if you're spotted, your cover is blown." I nod and she leads the way outside with me following and keeping my head down avoiding all eyes and faces.

Maya informs me of the cameras locations and which way I should turn my head. We push curious people out of the lift about lying about a containment breach and we finally make it Level 5, I walk towards the room and I pass a dorm where there are about three soldiers pushing the doors closed with a well dressed Jasper staring pleadingly through the glass.

I risk a small look at him and he sees me, relief floods his face and I see that they really need me. I have my chance to save them now and I am not going to fail these kids. Maya takes me to the room where I can talk to who ever is on the receiving end of the radio.

I radio into them and wait for a response. I hear some static and then suddenly Clarke voice which is now music to my ears, saying my name questioningly. "Bellamy?" She repeats.

"Yeah." I say unsure of what to say.

"You came through, I knew you would do it." She says breathing a sigh of relief over the intercoms.

"All I've done so far is stay alive." I tell her slightly smirking and she knows it.

"Keep doing that." She tells me sternly, I can feel that she slightly regrets sending me in here but it had to be done. This is the closest we've come to saving the 100 and we're almost there.

"Hey," I tell her, "I'm fine, I've just seen Jasper, but they've already started draining us." I tell her and hear a bit of commotion on the other side and wait for a response but receive hear nothing so I carry on, "Clarke there are kids in here, innocent people." I tell her thinking about the kid I met in the hall way, the kid of the soldier I had killed to get the uniform I'm wearing now.

"I know, we need a plan. We need you to shut down the acid fog. Is there any way you can do that?" She asks with some whispering with Raven on the other side of the line.

"Yeah but I need time." I tell her looking at Maya who nods at the request of shutting off the fog.

"I can get you that, good luck Bellamy." I hear her say and theres a breathing lingering on her side maybe wanting to say something else, "just don't die, please." She says finally and then she walks away handing the radio to Raven.

I see Maya give me a sympathetic look, Clarke is mine and I might actually die without seeing her again and it pains me thinking that I would never get to kiss her again. Maya understands being away from Jasper and there is a chance that he may be the next one to be drained, she would never see him again.

\-------- Time skip to where Bellamy has killed the pH balance and is stopped the acid fog for good.---------

Raven POV:

I hear static, Wick looks at me unsure of how to react. Bellamy might be dead but then I hear a groan and my I see Wicks eyes light up which I'm sure mirror mine.

"I'm all good" I hear Bellamy say on the other of the radio.

"Yes!" I squeal and jump up hugging Wick, who picks me up and spins me around and for a second the world around me fades and it's just us.

He holds me close to him and I look down at his lips, I want to kiss him so badly but something pushes me away from doing it. He places me down and sits back down on his stool, as do I and I pick up the radio acting like nothing just changed between us. I felt it and I know he did by the lingering look he gives me.

\--------

I need him, I might not be in the best state but I need him. I walked into the room and he turned as I came straight up to him, I planted my lips on his and it took him a second to react but his arms snaked around my waist and lifted me ever so slightly. His lips moved in sync with mine but he slightly pulled away, "Is this a good idea? I don't think its a good idea." He tells me.

"We're going to war, stop talking." I tell him and kiss him again, this time he reacts quicker and deepens the kiss, lifting me up and placing me on the table. He kisses down my neck and I move my head back to give him some more access.

He uses one hand to try clear the work desk behind me and as he does I take off my shirt, and he follows suit straight after. We continue to make out, with each second we fall deeper into each other feeling, letting them all out between us.

His hand travels to my brace and I put my smaller hand over his wrist. He stops kissing me and puts some space between us, but not so much that we aren't touching. "I'm just saying, the brace I made would have been easier to take off." He tells me and gives me a small smirk in between breaths.

"That brace was tragic." I tell him as I let down my hair, he leans forward and presses his forehead against mine.

"What did I say about talking Wick?" I tell him and give him a teasing kiss and pull back slightly.

"I think you can call me Kyle." He smirks and kisses me harder as he unclasps my bra.

This was something I needed, he was what I needed. For how long it would last; now that would be another story.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke POV:

We had made it to the doors of Mount Weather. My anticipation to go in and save The 48 was rising and I was becoming impatient.

I was going to see Bellamy again, and to be honest, I don't know how he was going to react to seeing me after I had dismissed him like I did. I hope that we could make our amends and that he understands why I did it. 

I walked into the tattered Commanders tent, looking at Lexa as I strode in. "You sent for me?" I say and stop standing next to her.

"Octavia has nothing to fear from me." Recalling the situation earlier where I put a gun to one of her grounders head and saved Bellamy's younger sister from the death of the people she trusted. "I do trust you, Clarke" She tells me and I take a step forward towards the grounder woman.

"I know how hard that is for you." I tell her and she turns to me.

"You think our ways are harsh? But it's how we survive."

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving." I tell her taking Bellamy's words into account 'Who we are and who we are to survive are two very different things.' "Don't we deserve better than that?" I say looking down at the plans which have become my life.

"Maybe we do." And suddenly I'm very aware of the grounder woman as she steps towards me and cups my cheek, lowering her head and kisses me.

I close my eyes and pull back because it's not that I have anything against kissing her, I have my heart set in another place. "I'm sorry, my heart belongs to someone else and I've been through so much with them that I can't just give it all away."

"It's Bellamy. Is it not?" my eyes shift downwards and I look back at her and nod slightly. "You trust him and you both lead well together." She tells me but is interrupted by the shouting of Grounders and I hear the familiar word meaning 'Commander'. We both run outside to see whats going on and I notice the red flare flying in the sky.

"The signal, you were right to trust Bellamy." Lexa says turning to me and smiling kindly.

\-----------------------

Bellamy POV:

I could have died. My life just flashed before me and all I could think about to get through was kissing Clarke. I remembered her soft lips, her wandering hands, so soft and so gentle. I wasn't going to die without kissing her again. Without telling her that I didn't care that we were leaders or what ever, I needed to tell her that I needed her more than a coworker or a friend. 

I swear what I felt for her was so deep that it could be love. But I was too afraid ot admit it to myself that I loved the blonde haired, blue eyed girl that gave me so much shit in the first few days of being on Earth that I just had to fall for her. 

I keep running around this damn place trying to hide and trying to get my people to safety, I feel like I know the place like the back of my hand. They know I'm here but I'm now just waiting for the arrival and the war to start. Then I will be able to have my drink.

I hear a siren go signalling the opening of a door and stand still watching as the grounders stop and look expectantly around the room.

I duck away into a door that leads into an enclosed room and watch from the window as the Commander of the grounders walks in and talks and then shakes hands with the mini Wallace. She shouts something in their language and they all follow out sending hard glares at the sleazy man who smiles mischievously and then waves the guards out.

Something is wrong, Clarke wasn't with her. What about our people? Were our people part of this deal?

Clarke POV:

Lexa was brought in and I was left standing outside with the Grounder army behind me and nothing to do but to wait. Once Lexa emerged from the doors, she was followed by her people that had been captured. Lexa stood in front of Clarke with an apologetic look. 

"How could you have done this?" I ask her feeling highly betrayed by the bitch stood in front of me that only hours ago decided wanted to kiss me.

"Clarke I thought with my head and not with my heart." She tells me and I shake my head, you don't lead and just leave those you love behind because its a weakness. As I see it, it's strength. I keep going so that I can get those that I love back, all of them and not just the easiest ones to find. That excuse is a cop out but all she does is look at me with sympathy and walk away.

She turns and says, "If you change your mind about Bellamy you know where know where to find me." I look at her dead in the eye and shake my head, anger seeping through my veins as my blood boils.

All she could think about is saving her own ass, I should have realized that all grounder commanders were bitches at heart.

I watched as all the grounders emptied the grounds walking away from the war that I needed to win. I ran to find the Reaper tunnels and found my way to where Octavia sat with her back to the body skip. Still pissed at me for TonDC, and I don't blame her. But I wanted to warn them, but no Lexa had pulled me away before I could. The blame is my fault for not fighting back and saving the people I cared about, my mother, Octavia, Lincoln, even Kane.

She glared at me which was then replaced by a confused look, all I was, was glad that she had stayed. "You stayed." I state.

"Screw you." She says straight out bluntly but I don't flinch or react because I deserve this.

"Look I'm sorry. I did the best I could Octavia." I tell her trying to convince myself more than convince her.

"It wasn't good enough." She says coldly quickly biting back.

Suddenly the doors behind her make a suction noise and then slowly open, Octavia stands prepared with her knife while I raise the gun in my hand pointing in the direction of the door before I see who steps through.

Bellamy Blake, my Bellamy. "Bellamy." I whisper his name under my breath as he hugs his sister, looking over her shoulder at me and smiling. I smile back letting the warm feeling spread across my chest.

"I've got us a way in, all we need to do is get everyone out. I knew something was wrong as soon as the cages were empty and the Grounders were gone." He says holding his sisters elbow and guides her inside with me following behind them.

I can't help noticing the glances that he gives me as we walk, as if to check I'm alright. He turns a corner and I see Jasper and Monty talking to the Maya girl who looks like she's been crying for the past week.

Octavia walks up to them and says something, I smile widely at the boys and their greetings and the hugs getting passed around. I stand at the side, I am so close to finding my people. So close to being with them again, but I know I won't be able to stay for long. I've done so much that I won't be able to be around anyone because it'll remind them of what I've done. 

Bellamy walks up to me and takes me into his arms. I am strong but the feeling of sadness and greif passes through me, making me want to cry. I hold back the tears but Bellamy knows, he always knows. He holds me tighter and presses a kiss into my hair. 

We break apart and I smile him and despite everything, I feel a blush rise up to my cheeks. I look down and we then separate into our groups. Bellamy, Monty and I go to find Dante and find him in his room and interrogate him. 

\------

"Oh my gosh," I say looking at the computer screen

"Is that Raven?" Bellamy questions coming to stand next to me.

I search the screen and see a slightly limp body next to Kane who keeps talking to her. "Mom." I say thinking out loud.

"Tell them to stop. Now!" Bellamy orders shoving the radio at Dante.

"I won't do that." Dante tells him sternly.

"Emerson." I say realizing and then taking the radio off Bellamy, "Carl Emerson, Mount Weather security detail, come in."

I wait for his reply and watch the screen to see him pick up his radio. "Who is this?"

"You know who it is." I mean who wouldn't forget the voice of the only girl to send you to your death by making you run for six hours to tell your boss something. "Get the radio to the President." I tell him and I see him nod and walk to the drilling room.

"They're moving." Bellamy says as the President and Emerson move off the screen

"Not a problem, I'll bring it onto the main monitor." Monty tells him and brings up the large live footage of Cage holding up the radio.

"What do you want?" I hear him ask.

"We have your father." I say in reply and watch as his face turns from arrogance to stone cold worry. "If you don't let my people go, I'll kill him." 

"And how do I know you have him?" The man asks looking around bringing the radio up to his mouth.

I bring the radio up to Dante and he says, "Stay the course, Cage."

"You won't do it," and now I see the panic arise in the mans eyes.

"You don't know me very well. This ends now. Release my people." I tell him turning from Dante.

"I can't do that." Cage tells me.

"It would mean the end of our people Clarke." The older Wallace speaks up. 

Several thoughts run through my head all at once and then I make my decision. I take the safety off the gun and point it straight between Dante's eyes. Monty and Bellamy don't respond well and stand to attention of the now familiar sound.

"Clarke... We need him." Bellamy tells me.

"And I need his son to believe me." I tell Bellamy. "Don't make me do this." I speak into the radio and watch as Cage turns around and looks at him people. Thinking with his head, not his heart.

"Dad. I'll take care of our people." Cage says through the radio and I almost feel sorry for Dante until he speaks.

"None of us has a choice here Clarke." He says.

"I didn't want this." I say to him and I hear words come out of his mouth but I pull the trigger before I register what he says. He slowly drops to the floor, with a newly placed bullet in his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

"Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop until my people are free. If you don't let them go, I will irradiate Level 5." I watch the man lean onto the wall, with the decisions going on in his head about what he has to do for his people that he promised he would look after. "Cage listen to me, I don't want anyone else to die. Stop the drilling and we can talk. There must be a way that we can get out of this mountain."

He calls his pet soldier over who comes pattering up and tells him something. The soldier leaves in the direction of where we are stationed.

He comes and he starts drilling. Shit starts going down and I'm not sure the plans is going to work. I signal for Monty to set the program to irradiate the floor and he starts tapping away on the keys. Octavia has jumped in and tried to fight but she's surrounded by guns. 

Monty suddenly stops. "Why are you stopping?" I ask not being able to keep the impatience and worry out of my voice.

"Because I did it. All we have to do it pull this." He says pointing to the lever in front of him. "This will cause the vents to open and the turbines to reverse, pulling in outside air."

Bellamy watches the screen for a few seconds and pulls his gun out pointing it at the door. "He's going to blow the door."

Monty looks at me worried, "Clarke, we're out of time."

I put my hand over the lever which holds hundreds of peoples lives at risk and look at the screen of my people who are being drilled into as we speak, Octavia being pulled down by guards about to be executed.

"My sister, my responsibility." Bellamy says watching the same screen.

"I have to save them." I state and Bellamy puts his hand over mine.

"Together." He says and pulls the lever back with me.

Nothing happens and the beeping starts, signalling that the level is being radiated. I watch the screen and everyone drops, I focus on Jasper and Maya in particular. The boy loved her, and she did so much for him. I killed her, he was never going to forgive me.

"Lets go get our people." I say breaking my eyes away from the screen and brushing past Bellamy, who takes my hand.

I look down at his fingers entwined in mine and think of how much I want him, but I know that I can't have him, not after what I've done. I don't deserve him.

I pull my hand out from his and focus on walking without hitting anything or falling, I walked into the dining hall only to see Jasper cradling the dead body of Maya.

He looks up at me with such hate in his eyes, "What did you do?"

My heart breaks for him, he used to be one of my best friends and now, he can't even look at me with any form of recognition because of the shell I've put on to survive and the thing I've done.

"We had no choice."

"I was going to kill Cage, if you had just given me one more minute." 

"Jasper, it was never going to stop."

"We have to go to the door." I say and walk past Jasper, resisting the urge to coop him into my arms.

Bellamy follows me with Monty behind. My eyes scan the room for the only person I care about and I see my mom. I run up to her and she holds me tight like she used to when I was smaller. I step back letting a few tears fall free, "I tried, I tried to be the good guy." 

She takes a look at me with tears streaming down her face. "Maybe there are no good guys."

I nod feeling the lump in my throat because all I feel like doing is sobbing and she takes me into her arms and hugs me tight.

All around me are the long overdue reunions of parents and friends that have needed to see each other ever since the drop ship was released from the ark. Maybe that was the only good thing that came out of today because I sure as hell won't be staying to see any more miracles after this. I need my time and my people aren't my people any more. What I've done cannot be forgiven.

Lincoln POV:

I stalked through the forest following his beam of light. He heard my footsteps and shouted out, "Who's there! Show yourself!" Foolish man.

You never see a reaper and live to tell the tale unless you are lucky. This man has had too much luck and I think it's time it ran out.

I ran out charging at him with my blade in hand but was stopped short when the piercing sound hit me. I crumpled to the ground wanting it to stop. I saw him come down with the thing that turned me even further into a monster, the red. "I've got something for you." He said as if talking to me like an animal.

I noticed my sword a few feet away and managed to reach far enough to grab it and swipe up cutting his hand clean off. The ringing disappeared and was replaced by his screams. I stood there breathlessly watching his pain and picked up the red serum.

He was on his knees, just like I was. I put the needle into his neck and let the liquid flow through his system. Just like it had in mine. He breathed out for a second and then fell onto the floor convulsing. 

"The first dose is the worst." I told him, just like he told me. We may both be monsters, but the thing is, I am stronger.

I threw the syringe at him and walked away. I wasn't going to be a monster anymore, and neither was he.

Bellamy POV:

Everyone was walking in, Kane holding Abby's hand, Wick carrying Raven, Jasper getting his goggles back, Octavia walking hand in hand with Lincoln. I look over at Clarke who's hugging Monty but not coming in.

I walk over to her, "I think we deserve a drink." I say looking over the crash site now called home.

"Have one for me." She tells me.

"Hey, we'll get through this." I say to her.

"I'm not going in." I see her shaking her head next to me.

"Look," I turn to her, "If you need forgiveness, I can give that to you. You are forgiven. Please come inside." I almost plead with her and I know I'm showing it.

She takes a second and I think that she's actually considering it but tells me, "Look after them for me."

"Clarke-" I start to reason with her.

"Seeing their faces everyday is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here-" She says but doesn't finish because I cut her off.

"What we did, you don't have to go through this alone." Hell I didn't go through running away alone because Clarke stopped me.

"I bare it so they don't have to." She says looking over our people, her people.

I see that she isn't going to change her mind but maybe she can see sense in staying, "Where you going to go?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She tells me and looks down. "Bellamy, I really care about you, but that is why I have to go. You don't have to go through the guilt if you let me do it myself. Love is not weakness Bellamy, remember that." and she softly kisses me and then kisses my cheek before walking away.

I take her wrist quickly and pull her towards me and kiss her, "Clarke Griffin if you want to leave, then leave. But just know that I'll be waiting every day for you to come back." I whisper against her lips.

She breaks away "May we meet again." she says and walks away.

I tell the wind hoping it'll carry my words to her "May we meet again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the final chapter for Solid Ground I apologise for shortening it and I would have loved to write it all in but schools a bitch and don't we all know it. 
> 
> For all those Bellarkers out there, stay strong because Bellarke is endgame.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm thinking 'Remnants of a Warrior' for the next book because I think it will tie in quite nicely with what Clarke might be going through next season but I'm not too sure.
> 
> Sarah ❂


End file.
